Destiny
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Chosen to defend a world that he wished to leave behind. He returns to Neopia to confront one of its most powerful foes
1. Prologue: It's what with the who now?

Destiny

A neopets fanfiction

Summary: A prophecy is unearthed revealing a chosen warrior will face the tide of darkness and battle Neopia's greatest threat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, it belongs to the creators and whoever else holds the rites to it. Mainly neopets (dot) com.

This is a sequel to ties that bind, not my extremely bad/cliché/rubbish/craptacular/self insert/Gary Stu crossover fic but my original concept for the fic. Good news, you don't have to have read any of it (not that its possible now I lost the chapters for it a long time ago.) Everything will be explained and refrenced throughout the story/ so sit back and enjoy

Rating: M for later chapters

Prologue: It's what with the who now?

_Another day at school, another day of boredom how typical._ Jack thought as he sat listening to the teacher drone on and on about nothing in particular. He had his book open in front of him pretending to take notes whereas he was actually sitting and doodling away. _I wonder if I made it into the Neopian Times?_ He mused as he started sketching the wings of the Uni he had been drawing. _With the current plot the way it is, I think it would be good, there seems to be a big evil on the rise and I did a long one about Weapons for the battledome. _

A hand slammed down on his book and Jack was thrown from his thoughts. "And what do you think you are doing?" The teacher snapped as he grabbed Jack's notebook.

"Keeping a mental record of all your comments and references that you say while finding a focal point so as to embed it in my mind." Jack bluffed quickly with an innocent expression on his face.

"And the doodling that cover your pages?" The teacher asked as she flicked through his book.

"They were the Focal point." Jack responded as the teacher tore out the two pages of doodles.

"However you choose to study, I will not have you wasting time in my class." She snapped in annoyance and threw the pages in the bin. "Detention, this lunchtime to do the work you haven't been doing this lesson." She said then went back to teaching the class.

The end of the day rolled around and one very annoyed Jack left the College building, that detention had stopped him from one of his projects that he had been working on and now he was behind schedule… Joe was going to kill him.

He quickly wandered back home, he wanted to get home quickly because that way he could check to see if the Neopian Times had accepted his article but he majorly wanted to see if any new plots had come up. Every day for the past couple of weeks they had been hinting at things, strange disappearances of NPC neopets and more shops now sold Neocola… was it a connection? He didn't know and as long as nothing happened to his pets he didn't care. The previous storylines he had been involved in, albeit not all of them were much interest to him but he took part just for the fact that he wanted to fight the good fight, although with the first Battle for Meridell. when Darigan was leading the Invasion even though Jack knew that Darigan was technically the bad guy (or so they all thought) he sided with him, letting himself enjoy the darker side of life for once.

Now though, there was a hint at a plot revolving around Dr. Sloth. One that could change the way Neopia looked. That would be interesting, a key dramatic plot that he could finally sink his teeth into. Reaching his house he entered and quickly moved towards the PC and flicked the power on. Now he had to wait for it to start up which was, like always, painfully slow. Simply because he needed a computer that wasn't six years out of date. Regardless once things got going it generally got better.

"Nevermind! Back to the Neopets!" Jack said and cut off his musings as he typed in the address. The biggest difference immediately struck Jack as the page loaded.

Covering the section where the new features were shown was a picture of Dr Sloth with the words "I have returned" in red bold lettering underneath.

Jack grinned and clicked the link. The plot wasn't just big… it was huge.

After several disappearances of inhabitants of Neopia, Dr Sloth has finally revealed himself to the…

_Transmission Error, system reboot, error, error._

"I am Dr Sloth, finally I have returned and this time I won't be stopped, as some of you unlucky owners out there may have realised, this world is no longer safe for your precious little pets, my plan is in action. Those who are foolish to oppose me will feel my wrath. The prophecy means nothing to me. I will be victorious…

'_Prophecy?'_ Jack questioned as he went to the pet page to look up the conditions, it was most probably feeding time for his pets, he sometimes wondered if they had bottomless pits for stomachs since they constantly seemed to be hungry. "Wait a minute… what the?" Jack asked as he looked at the pets page only to see they were all missing, no stats, no pictures no nothing. A plain white screen.

A small click of a page activating and the screen changed to a picture of Sloth standing in front of a series of cages each with depressed Neopets. The picture was animated as Sloth laughed. Jack glared at the screen as he waited to see if any clues were going to come up but none did so he clicked to go to Neopia Central.

Something has happened!

Jack looked surprised, at the top of the page an event box had opened.

_You have discovered a prophecy concerning yourself and Dr Sloth._

Jack grinned at seeing this, it looks like he was going to be the star of the show, that would be good except for two major things. 1) He didn't overly train his pets, since he had become a pacifist and that effected his actions in Neopets he preferred to just game with them and take care of the pets and leave the fighting to others. 2) He didn't have any pets, Sloth had abducted them all. He wondered how many other members had their neopets abducted and were trying to find out where Sloth was keeping them.

Next stop, the guild. They were the best place to find information out about current quests since it was very popular. Clicking to go to the guild headquarters.

Something has happened!

"Another one?" Jack muttered as he read the text aloud. "Dr. Sloth has discovered the prophecy, he is coming to exterminate the threat." Jack laughed. "If this wasn't a computer game I would be worried." Jack laughed as the computer screen flickered then died. "Wait? What? Why did you do that?" Jack said and checked the monitor and then the main PC. Everything looked fine, but why wouldn't it work?

The screen went blue, it flashed different colours and the sounds of sparking. Jack jumped back and stared in shock and a lot of fear as he watched a green hand reach through the monitor and a figure started to pull himself out until he was standing in front of Jack with a glare. "YOU?" He shouted in surprise and Jack looked confused.

"You what?" Jack managed to find the courage to speak.

"You don't remember me?" He laughed as he reached into his black trench coat and pulled out a ray gun.

"You look like Dr. Sloth from Neopets, but since that is a game you cant be him regardless of what I've seen which can only mean one thing… that the PC did blow up and I am either unconscious or dead." Jack quickly explained as he edged towards the door.

"You really can't remember anything?" Sloth questioned and Jack looked confused. "Nothing at all? Well, I suppose that makes things a lot easier." Sloth said and fired the ray gun at Jack, the beam hit before he even considered moving.

Pain tore through his shoulder as the beam took effect. Jack screamed out and grabbed the injury as he felt his knees buckle, unable to fight back. The beam had been hot, it had cauterised as it went through and Jack. '_At least I'm not going to quickly bleed to death.' _Jack thought through gritted teeth.

Dr. Sloth looked on in amusement as Jack tried to pull himself back to his feet before putting the gun back in his pocket. "You don't remember anything, now you will die confused and alone. Enjoy what time you have left." Sloth said before pulling another device out his pocket. "There won't be much of it." Sloth said as he pressed a button on it and then dropped it and jumped back through the PC Monitor.

Jack looked at the device, his mind counting down the seconds before he tried to escape, the nearest escape being the open window. He ran and jumped as the device hit zero.

BOOM

It exploded, Jack was catapulted through the large window as the force hit him, the room started the walls buckled severely and groaned in protest at the force before they collapsed, the house was old so it wasn't surprising. The rooms on the next level collapsed down as fire starting to engulf the house.

And Jack, he remembered why he liked sitting near that window when he wrote, there was a tree that gave the perfect shade on the nice days. That tree now proved to be his downfall as he slammed into it and crumpled. Consciousness being snatched from him in the blink of an eye.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Sorry

Destiny

A neopets fanfiction

Summary: A prophecy is unearthed revealing a chosen warrior will face the tide of darkness and battle Neopia's greatest threat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, it belongs to the creators and whoever else holds the rites to it. Mainly neopets (dot) com.

This can technically be classed as a sequel to Ties that Bind. You do not need to read it to understand what is going (since ties that bind is still not finished, I just have no enthusiasm for it… its now a nostalgic piece.) Everything is explained as you read. Enjoy.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Chapter 1: Sorry

"Sloth must be stopped now!" A voice snapped and Fyora rubbed at her temples and sighed. It was the same each day since he had Returned, Sloth was kidnapping Neopets and the Fairies were demanding action that she couldn't take.

"What would you have me do Illusen? I do not know where he is nor does anyone know where he has gone." Fyora snapped irritably at her, it was unlike the Faerie Queen to react like that but the niggling headache she had was now pounding away. Illusen was always the most outspoken in this situation, she knew suffering having endured through the war in Meridell against the forces of Darigan. It had been a dangerous time and now after a short respite an old evil was resurfacing

"We should bring him back." Illusen snapped her patience wearing thin. "He would be able to find him… or his appearance will throw Sloth off and force his hand." She said. Fyora grimaced at this topic being touched upon. It was one that she had felt strongly about considering she had given her word and was hesitant to break even if she did agree with Illusen.

"We do not even know if he is part of the prophecy," Fyora responded. "And until we do know, I will not go back on my word." Fyora calmly explained. The prophecy was something that had surfaced an owner that would stop Sloth. At least that was how everyone had interpreted it. with word quickly getting out Fyora knew that many owners would be trying to prove their might. Some hoping that they would get chosen to be the chosen one the others resigned to the fate that they most likely have to fight against an opponent that can't be beaten, except by one person.

"You might have no choice." The Space Faerie interrupted as she entered late to the council meeting. The Space Fairy, the longest standing opponent to Sloth, she had proven pivotal in the last fight, assisting 'him' when he went against Sloth on the Virtua Pet Station. Fyora listened to her words concerning Sloth because if anyone knew how Sloth thought then it was her.

"Why do you say that?" Fyora asked turning to face her with a look of confusion. All reports she had received so far where the indications that Sloth was content at the moment to abduct pets, a serious crime without a doubt but nothing that would need her to break her word.

"He was attacked by Sloth earlier today." She responded. The response was instant, the Faeries looked around muttering in between themselves in panic. Fyora frowned arching her fingers underneath her chin thoughtfully as she leant forward on the throne. If Sloth saw him as the enemy then perhaps she would need to bring him in.

"Is he ok?" Fyora asked quickly and the rest of the Faeries turned to look at the Space Faerie who shook her head. Fyora bit the inside of her lip suppressing a gasp at the hint of sadness in the Space Faerie's features. To unnerve her like this meant it had to have been close.

"He is in Hospital, unconscious." She responded. "Apparently Sloth wanted to make sure that he was going to be out of the picture completely. He shot him with his Ray gun before trying to blow him up. He barely survived escaping through a window but the explosion blew him into a tree knocking him out."

"So Sloth thinks he is the one that could overthrow him." Fyora asked with a small ghost of a smile. She couldn't help herself, part of her wanted to keep her word but the other part now saw the benefit of bringing him back.

"That's right, I wonder who or what gave him that idea?" Illusen said staring at Jhudora who waved mockingly back at her.

"Jhudora did not give him away Illusen, I told you, she was following my orders." Fyora snapped in irritation, the feud between Illusen and Jhudora was legendary and at times like this it proved to be extremely annoying. Jhudora had gone undercover assisting Sloth, Fyora frowned as she thought about that. Jhudora's undercover operation had almost been compromised and to prove her loyalty to Sloth she had done something that Fyora would have never condoned. She turned back to the Space Faerie. "Did you bring him back here?" Fyora asked.

"You told us not to interfere in his life since the memory wipe, so no I didn't." She replied and Fyora nodded her head in acceptance/

"I mean no disrespect but 'he' has a name." A Fire Faerie spoke up from where she was sitting. Fyora looked over at her nodding her head. For some reason his name had become a taboo, no one was willing to directly talk about him. It wasn't like any of the group had specifically stated that they shouldn't use his name, it was just an effect of the removal of his memories and the most likely conclusion that he was out of their lives for good. It just gradually happened

"You are right, both you and Illusen, Jack must be brought back to Neopia." Fyora said.

"His pets have been abducted, We don't know where they have been hidden, hell half of Neopia is afraid to leave their homes." The Fire Faerie explained. "Where would he stay?" She asked. Fyora frowned again, the question hung in the air. With the loss of his pets he wouldn't be safe in his own home. The Haunted Woods wasn't exactly the safest of places when with your pets, even the Faeries took care when doing tasks near there.

"I can take care of him." Jhudora offered in a bored tone of voice. Looking over at her Fyora knew the reaction that would follow, it was always like clockwork whenever either Illusen or Fyora spoke. The other would always retort, Illusen with anger and distrust, Jhudora with biting Sarcasm.

"Yeah, cause the knife wound in his back proves that oh so well, and the whole situation where he was thrown off of the clouds that hold this city up. If it wasn't for one of the Air Faeries then he wouldn't be here now, real good way of looking after him." Illusen said with a roll of her eyes.

"That is ENOUGH!" Fyora shouted, "he has a home, you know it, he knows it and I am sick and tired of this rivalry, there are bigger problems! If you can't put your petty differences aside permanently, you will put them aside for now. This is too important for rivalries to screw up." She said and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. She respected both of them, for their abilities and their world views but the arguing was just one problem that constantly grated at her self control. Part of her just wanted to start hitting them round the back of the head to knock sense into both of them, but she knew it would be pointless.

"I apologise my Queen." Illusen said and bowed to her. "Would you like me to bring Jack here?" She asked.

"No," Fyora responded. "I will get him." She said and stood up. "This Council Meeting is over, return to your duties, any rumours concerning the disappearances of the pets and possible whereabouts are to be brought to me." She said and the other Faeries stood and bowed as Fyora disappeared with a small pop. They turned and started leaving as Illusen and Jhudora stood opposite each other.

"I don't like you, nor do I trust you." Illusen said. "But, I will work with you to defeat Sloth if I am ordered to." Illusen said.

"You're right," Jhudora responded as she stepped forwards towards Illusen, they were inches apart and the smile didn't falter. "You don't like me, you Idolize me." She said and Illusen's jaw dropped.

"I idolize you?" Illusen responded, stunned by the comment.

"I am Fyora's right hand, while you hand out quests in a backwater village stuck in the medieval period." She taunted and Illusen blinked a couple of times in surprise still trying to reason what Jhudora said in her own mind. Eventually she shook her head and laughed.

"Oh my, where do you get these delusions of grandeur from?" Illusen laughed stepping back from Jhudora. "I know you for what you are: a lying, manipulative, Back stabbing… literally on that point, self loving." Illusen was cut off as Jhudora placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh," she whispered almost mockingly. "If it wasn't for the fact that I know you so well, I would almost consider your slander as an attempt to aid Dr. Sloth by causing dissension amongst our ranks." Jhudora suggested and Illusen locked eyes with her having to look up a bit as Jhudora was slightly taller.

"Never, I would never work with Sloth." Illusen responded her response almost coming out as a growl her magic flaring slightly giving her eyes a glow. Jhudora smiled and leant forwards so her mouth was next to Illusen's ear.

"That's good," she whispered, her breath tickling Illusen's ear and causing her to shudder slightly. "I would hate to have to order your imprisonment." Jhudora finished before exiting the room leaving Illusen standing there extremely annoyed and confused as to what just happened.

Fyora reappeared in the healing springs her hand out levitating an unconscious Jack by her side. She moved smoothly towards the Water Faerie who was waiting there for her. "How is your restorative magic fairing?" Fyora asked.

"With more and more visits by owners bringing their pets due to Sloth's actions, my magic is nearly tapped, and with the rumors of the prophecy revolving around one owner everyone is thinking that if they prove they are strong that they will be chosen." She explained as Fyora lowered Jack into one of the springs making sure to support his head in a way so that it wouldn't exacerbate the injury. "So Sloth believes he is the one?"

"That's right, he attacked him a short while ago." Fyora responded. "The memory block is still intact, though its fragmented from what I can tell, the shock of the situation causing some of the memories to seep through." Fyora slid her hand from behind Jack's head and turned to the Water Faerie. "I am unable to make a conclusion on what needs to be done here." Fyora spoke softly glancing around seeing pet owners turn up, their pets in tow and stopping and waiting, she watched as the image of the owners flickered slightly. There was a strong magic associated with Neopia, those owners who accessed the world through their PC's created an almost holographic image in nature, it was quite a contrast to those that had found ways into Neopia whether through Faerie assistance or through other means that they had discovered. However she had noticed more in recent times that less and less were physically entering the world more concerned for their own safety.

"What concerns you my queen?" The Water Faerie questioned and Fyora gestured to Jack.

"I have two options, I can leave him out of this, restoring the memory block to full strength, or I can remove it and bring him back into a fight he wanted out of. I don't know which to do, all indications point to him being the one to face Sloth but I gave my word, should I really go back on it to bring him into a new conflict?" She questioned looking up into the sky as the Water Faerie begun to spoke.

"Time heals all wounds as they say. Let him heal in the fountain, when he awakes, you say he will remember some. Give him more information and then let him choose. I remember speaking to him quite a bit before, he has a good heart, I don't think you have to worry about breaking your word, I'm pretty sure he'll ask you to reverse it all by himself." She spoke and Fyora smiled nodding her head slowly.

"It sounds like the easiest solution." She said looking down at Jack. "I just hope that he isn't the prophesized one, because if he is and he chooses to walk away…" She paused looking up at the Water Faerie her eyes showing the doubt and nervousness she was feeling. "If he chooses to walk away, I don't think we'll survive."

TBC

Woo chapter 1 done, I did a major overhaul on this one from how it was first written (in total I think I added about 1000 words onto what was originally written.)


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

Destiny

A neopets fanfiction

Summary: A prophecy is unearthed revealing a chosen warrior will face the tide of darkness and battle Neopia's greatest threat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, it belongs to the creators and whoever else holds the rites to it. Mainly neopets (dot) com.

Rating: M for later chapters

Chapter 2: Memories

He tossed and turned, hands clenching at the soft sheets that covered him tugging them as he twisted pulling them out of position uncovering his leg as he continued to move around muttering and calling out names that were familiar to him and yet unknown at the same time. He let go of the sheets rolling off of his side and onto his back before snapping up looking around wildly as he shouted out "SLOTH!" Breathing quickly and deeply he struggled to calm himself down as he realised he was still alive. He looked at his shoulder and let out a sigh seeing the wound was gone. "God, that was one hell of a dream." He muttered to himself as he leant forwards resting an arm on a knee, his other hand running through his hair as he looked around at the room. "Hang on, where am I?" He questioned slowly looking at the various pale purple and white pieces of furniture in the room, all with a motif that was oddly familiar to him. "This can't be right… I know this room, yet what do I know it from?" He questioned as he heard the door open.

"You most likely remember it from when you were last here." A female voice spoke and Jack pinched his wrist to keep himself focusing as he looked at the person, dressed in a purple dress with large purple and white wings. "From your action you recognise me at least." She said with a smile and Jack slowly nodded.

"If it wasn't for the pain I'd think I was still asleep." He muttered still looking at the person standing opposite him. "Either that or I'm hallucinating, because you can't be real." He continued and the woman smiled.

"This isn't an illusion, but it's good that you recognise me, there was a slight panic that the blow to your head could have caused some memory loss." She continued calmly moving over her wings shifting slightly as she turned a chair to face him and sat down. "It's been quite a while since we last spoke Jack." She spoke and Jack just continued to stare at her.

"I think that blow to the head definitely caused some memory loss because I think I'd remember having conversations with Faeries." Jack responded calmly still looking at Fyora with a mix of suspicion. Though doubt lingered at the back of his mind, there was something odd about this situation, something familiar. "But I do know who you are, I recognise who you are, Fyora, Queen of the Faeries of Neopia." Jack commented slowly and Fyora smiled and nodded.

"That's correct, but its not surprising that you don't remember me, after all it was by your request that you forget." She explained and Jack frowned.

"What? Why would I ask for something like that?" Jack questioned in confusion as he slowly stood up, looking down at the medical gown he was in. "Huh, I don't suppose you have any different clothes here?" Jack questioned and saw her smile as she nodded.

"In the wardrobe, when you're changed find me in the main hall and I'll fill you in on the details of what has happened." Fyora said and left the room and Jack nodded his head slowly as he looked around at the very purple and white room.

"Looks like it's the same pattern throughout the castle, she really likes purple." Jack mused and walked over to the wardrobe. Opening it he looked at the different casual clothes that were there all in neutral colours, he settled for a white T-shirt pulling it on looking down at it as the clothing seemed to change size to fit him comfortably. "That… doesn't scare me as much as I thought it did." He spoke his voice catching slightly revealing that it actually did disturb him quite a bit. "It feels familiar somehow." He said slowly as he grabbed a pair of jeans from the wardrobe pulling them on. "I hope she doesn't mind the casual attire." He said in amusement. "After all, I don't think people normally visit a Queen dressed like this." He said looking down at himself still not fully believing the situation he was in. "Well, one thing I know for certain." He said as he walked back to the bed to sit on while he pulled on a pair of socks. "It doesn't matter where you are, Royalty hates to be kept waiting."

Fyora sat on the throne in the main hall of the castle chin cupped in one hand as she leant against the armrest thinking about the current situation. She smiled slightly remembering something that Jack had said once in the past. "Oh! What a tangled web we weave." She started as she looked up hearing the door to the room open up.

"When first we practice to deceive." Jack continued hearing her line. "I'm impressed, where did you learn that quote?" He questioned as he walked forwards standing in front of her.

"From you?"

"Me? I'm sure I would remember taking the time to get to know such a lovely person." Jack said with a small smile surprising himself with the bold statement. He had never been good with talking to women, having always felt weird when doing it feeling like everything he said was cliché and pathetic, so he secluded himself, focused on other things, like his neopets. But here, for some reason he felt calm with it. Fyora smiled at the compliment as she stood up walking over to him.

"You told me that quote roughly three years ago when you first arrived here. After you learned the truth about Jhudora." She said and Jack frowned.

"Again with saying I was here. I don't remember being here ever, unless you include the times on the PC but does that really count?" Jack asked as he turned walking over to the side of the room where a table with a series of books rested on it. Idly he looked at the books reaching out gently touching the covers and blinked in surprise as a memory surfaced to the forefront of his mind.

"I want to forget all of this." Jack said from his position leaning against the table as he looked at the gathered Faeries.

"_What? You can't be serious!" Illusen spoke first voicing the shock that the group felt at his declaration._

"_It's true," he spoke softly, a small sigh of exhaustion escaping his lips. "As it stands the task is done, it's taken its toll, I'm sixteen, I shouldn't have had to fight to save the world, I shouldn't have died!" He said almost desperately as he looked around. "The scary part is, I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant protecting you lot." He said smiling slightly. "Which is why I want to forget, I want to return to my normal life and just have peace for a change."_

"_If this is what you really what then I can block the memories off, you would remember nothing of your time here and your subconscious would build the time missed in the other world from your other memories, patching in the pieces as need be." Fyora said and walked over to him. "But only if this is what you want."_

"_It is," Jack spoke looking at the group. "To all of you I thank you for helping me learn to be more open to people, you have helped me just as much as I helped you. And now I need to move on." Jack finished and Fyora nodded her head._

"I… That was weird… a memory?" Jack muttered as he brought a hand to his head a wave of nausea that seemed to hit his other gripping the edge of the table.

"What did you remember?" Fyora questioned softly as he steadied himself, turning around and leaning against the table just like he did in that memory.

"I remembered being here, like this, asking to forget." Jack said as he leant his head forwards closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. _'Is that why all of my previous memories are a blur? Because they aren't real, I can't recall them properly because they don't exist? What made me give up being here? What did I mean by saying that I had died… had I really died?' _Jack mentally questioned trying to work out what was going on in his head as Fyora stood patiently. "Why did I want to forget?"

"Because you had suffered so much, you had lost your pets to Sloth's control, they almost killed you. Sloth did kill you." Fyora explained sadly as she walked by him towards a window. "Jhudora almost had her cover blown when she interfered against Sloth one too many times and to prove her loyalty, she stabbed you in the back." Fyora stopped again her hand clenching into a fist as she thought about that. "To this day I still haven't forgiven her for that choice of action but she assured me it needed to be done." Fyora said with no lack of distaste.

"Huh… I had wondered how I got those scars." Jack mumbled as he absent-mindedly scratched his back near where the scars laid.

"You had suffered more than many ever should during your time here and when you left, you asked for the memories to be taken from you." Fyora explained glancing to her side as Jack leant there chin cupped in his hand as he tapped his lip with his finger deep in thought.

"That's what I remember. Me asking for the memories to be removed, Illusen was there, as were several other Faeries. The head Fire Faerie and the Space Faerie." Jack said aloud and Fyora nodded her head.

"After that day, we did our best to make sure no one from this world could ever track you down, especially Sloth. But it seems that fate has yet to let you out of her grasp." Fyora explained and Jack frowned.

"If I wanted those memories gone then there must have been a reason. Do I want them back?" Jack mused aloud as he placed his hands on the edge of the table fingers tapping away on the wooden surface. "On the other hand, if I don't get them back then I'm going to most likely be at a severe disadvantage when Sloth comes again concerning that prophecy." Jack continued tapping at the desk in a slow rhythmic fashion. "What do you think?" Jack looked at Fyora who turned and faced him.

"To return your memories would be a simple thing physically, but emotionally it will be devastating, you've spent all this time without them that they will not return straight away even without the block. In my opinion you should have it removed, if Sloth believes that you are the prophesised one then having all your memories, your combat skills that you once had and your knowledge of Neopia will be nothing less than a vitally important asset in what is to come." Fyora explained. "But I can't make this decision for you, I promised that I would leave your memories locked away until you asked for them back. I shall keep my word on that." She said and Jack nodded his head.

"Then I shall be the one to request it." He said pushing off of the table and walking over to her looking out the window across the city floating on the clouds. "Sloth is after me, he knows of the prophecy and if that notification was correct than the prophecy concerns Sloth and I." Jack continued as he brought a hand up pressing his fingers against the window. "And so I chose to take back my memories and live the nightmare once more if that what it brings to keep people safe."

"You've changed during your time away, you were never so eloquent with words." Fyora mused as she studied him. "But it is good to see that you are still fundamentally the same person, caring, devoted and will to risk it all to help others."

"We are who we are," Jack said lowering his hand and turning to look at Fyora. "So I believe I have some memories to be restored." He said with a fake cheerful smile on his lips.

"Come, it will be draining to cast the spell so we shall move to a more comfortable room." Fyora said and Jack nodded following after her.

"_If I can deceive Fyora with an illusion of loyalty, why are you so surprised that I deceived you?" _

Jack paused as that memory hit him looking around the room wondering what may have set it off but nothing stood out to him. "Is something the matter?" Fyora questioned and Jack shook his head.

"Nothing, lost in my own thoughts for a moment." Jack said and she nodded the two leaving the room.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it.

Well I've decided on the pairing. It's gonna be Jack/Illusen simply because I have plans for it. In my previous story I never actually got far enough into it to make a pairing although I had the entire story planned out I just never actually wrote a romance but I've always liked Illusen.


	4. Chapter 3: To Dream and Relive

Destiny

A neopets fanfiction

Summary: A prophecy is unearthed revealing a chosen warrior will face the tide of darkness and battle Neopia's greatest threat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, it belongs to the creators and whoever else holds the rites to it. Mainly neopets (dot) com.

Rating: M for later chapters

Chapter 3: To dream and relive.

"Sethash get a move on!" Jack called out looking back through the empty hallway down to where his pet Shoyru was currently toying around with some of the electronics. They had broken in with several his Uni as back up. Sloth had retaken the Virtua Pet Station and many innocent neopians were trapped there. "Get the door open." Jack hissed looking back at the Shoyru dressed in Pirate garb before glancing back down the corridor.

"_I can either get the door open, or get it open quickly and have every guard on the station know we are here. Which would you like me to do?" Sethash questioned and Jack laughed._

"_You already know the answer to that."_

"_Too bad either answer is impossible." A new voice spoke out and Jack's head snapped up fast looking at the person who spoke._

"_This sucks."_

Jack awoke with a start and a cry of shock as he fell off the couch that he was lying on. Hitting the carpeted floor with a soft thud he let out a groan as the pillow fell off and landed on his head. "This is something I remember happening frequently." Jack muttered with a groan.

"Waking up on the couch?" Fyora questioned sitting in one of the chairs turning the page in her book.

"Getting knocked unconscious." Jack responded blandly as he pushed himself up into a kneeling position looking at Fyora. "I remember a lot of what happened. A lot is still blurry to me but I'm guessing that will return in time." Jack said as he pushed himself up and Fyora closed her book looking at him. "It's curious, I should feel something about all these memories that are coming to me and yet all I feel is indifference to it all. I just feel numb." He muttered before shaking his head. "But enough about that where shall we start?" Jack continued looking around the room studying its layout. _'Tch, now I remember one thing that I didn't want to remember, my constant distrust and eagerness to find a route out of here. How troublesome.'_ He reached down picking up the blanket and pillow placing them onto the couch as he focused his attention on Fyora.

"I summoned the others for a council while you were unconscious, they were quick to respond and are waiting on your appearance before we discuss what to do next." Fyora explained as she stood up gesturing for him to follow her as she walked through the doorway. Jack hesitated a moment before shrugging his shoulders and walking out after her.

"I still don't understand why you need me to play such a part in keeping Neopia safe, you Faeries are pretty much the strongest force here." Jack said questioning the decision as the two walked down the corridor towards a familiar set of doors.

He stumbled along restrained by the battle Faeries that guarded Fyora, he was weak and drained of energy after they had hit him with their spells in an effort to keep him out of the meeting. "If I knew taking a swing at you would have actually got me to here sooner I would have done that first." Jack joked as he was pushed forwards stumbling again, completely caught off guard by their viciousness as he hit the double doors. "Is that really necessary?" He groaned out as one of the guards opened the doors and Jack walked through followed by the two guards.

"_What is the meaning of this interruption?" Fyora snapped as she stood up from the head of the table the other Faeries looking in Jack's direction in surprise._

"_This Neopian demanded to see you, when informed you were busy he still took it upon himself to try and gain entry to which we stopped him. We brought him to you after he mentioned he had information about Dr. Sloth." The Battle Faerie spoke and Jack shrugged off the hand on his shoulder looking down at the shackles that held his hands together._

"_I know where one of Sloth's bases is." He had called out and that had caught everyone off guard. Fyora looked at the Battle Faeries and nodded her head._

"_Release him." She ordered and reluctantly one of the guards did so. Jack rubbed his wrists nodding his head to the guards. "Who are you and how do you know this/" She questioned and Jack smiled a grim smile._

"_He has a base in the Haunted Woods, near the carnival." Jack spoke calmly as he watched the group carefully for any sign of reaction seeing a small smirk on Illusen's lips at this information he nodded his head slightly at her. He always liked doing her little tasks. Had to be her eyes, he could never say no to her._

"_And how do you know this?" Another Faerie, Jhudora spoke up and Jack turned his head to face the purple and green clad Faerie. Jhudora creeped him out and yet also intrigued him, she was a touch of the darkness that resided inside everyone magnified and like Illusen he could rarely say no to her tasks. He wondered whether that was because she scared the hell out of him or because of the innate sexiness of an evil Faerie. Hey he was sixteen those thoughts definitely crossed his mind._

"_I know because I escaped from there three days ago." Jack said softly and there were several gasps._

"_And your name? You have still yet to tell us your name."_

"_Oh forgive me for my rudeness." Jack said a hesitant smirk on his lips as he suddenly realised that he had skipped a basic politeness. "My name is Jack, nice to meet you all."_

He stopped, shuddering slightly as the memory vanished and saw that Fyora had stopped and turned to face him. "Another memory?" She questioned and Jack nodded.

"I remembered the first time we met and my less than agreeable meeting with your guards." Jack lamented and Fyora brought a hand up to her lips chuckling slightly as she thought back to that day.

"Yes, you were quite abrupt with them weren't you?" She questioned as she took another step stopping in front of the door to the Hall. "Well now you get to walk in as you did so many times before after that first meeting." She said pushing the door open the Faeries inside going silent as they looked up in shock.

Jack froze, realising he was the centre of attention as he looked at the Faeries, stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway as he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Erm… hi ladies, long time no see." He said hesitantly and looked at the variety of Faeries that were watching him.

"Stop standing in the doorway and take a seat." Fyora spoke behind James gently nudging him forwards into the room as he looked at the table and the seat at one end in between a Light Faerie and a Snow Faerie. Slowly he took the seat as Fyora moved around to the head of the table.

"Jack, you're ok? Have you had your memories returned?" Illusen questioned leaning forwards slightly a look of concern on her face.

_Her home burning to the ground, Mutated Grundo's destroying it with their weapons while she had barely escaped. True her magic was strong enough to fight several but the sheer weight of numbers pushed her back out of her home which now sat burning. She looked at Jack. "They'll pay for this." She said tears running down her face._

_Jack stood impassively looking at the devestation as the Grundo's chased off other Neopians that came to help. He didn't know what to say to her, he didn't know how to comfort someone who was going through this kind of situation. Slowly he turned his head looking at her and forced himself to put on a comforting smile as he nodded his head. "We'll make them pay for this Illusen, I promise you." He said his words calm and determined, unlike his emotions that were currently tearing up inside as he struggled to plan what to do next._

"Jack?" The Light Faerie next to him asked poking his arm snapping him out of the memory as he shivered slightly.

"Sorry. The block on my memories was removed and the Queen says they'll take time to return," Jack explained as he focused on Illusen, the burning hut forcefully shoved to the back of his mind. "Unfortunately the side effect is that I keep getting flashes of memories coming to me from the simplest of things." Jack muttered as he glanced around at the other Faeries curious to see if their appearance will set off any other memories.

His eyes landed on Jhudora and for a moment he felt a slight tingling at the back of his mind like a memory wanted to surface before suddenly snapping away. In response he felt a slight pain throbbing above his right eye which he absent-mindedly rubbed as he focused his attention back on to Fyora.

"Sloth's hand has been played, he is firmly under the belief that Jack is the chosen one of the Prophecy." Fyora spoke and there were several mutters of curiosity between the Faeries. "Now is the best time to take advantage of this, he most probably believes Jack to be dead after his attack so he'll get sloppy. This will be our best time to find the location of the missing pets." Fyora explained and Jack nodded his head.

"Sloth, as smart as he is, was always a creature of habit." Jack spoke up resting his elbows on the table clasping his hands togther, his chin resting gently on his thumb, index finger gently pressing against his lip _'This feels strangely familiar somehow... did i normally do this when thinking? heh, no worries now. gotta stay focused_.' "Has anyone checked his previous hideouts that we knew about?" Jack questioned and there were several nods.

"We have checked the ones that we believed most likely to be reused by him, Neopia Central, Lost City and Terror Mountain. Our resources have been stretched thin and as you know the faeries do not often travel to the Haunted Woods for our own safety." The Fire Faerie spoke up. Jack nodded his head, he knew they avoided the woods because of Blathazar, the Lupe that captured so many fairies, younger faeries but all Faeries are powerful and here this Lupe was, bottling them up in retaliation for the pranks that a few had played on him when he had been abandoned as a pup. His hatred for the entire race was well known.

"Then I guess I know where I better start." Jack spoke lowering his hands.

"You can't be serious, the Haunted Woods isn't a place for people with their pets, the dangers of the area are well documented, you going in without your pets is suicide!" Illusen protested and Jack smiled slightly.

"Of course it is, which is why it's practically an open invitation for me." Jack said with a calm tone of voice. "Sloth knows your strengths and weaknesses more so than any other being due to his constant conflicts with the Space Faerie. Virtuapets Space Station is out of the question for pet prisoner locations, with the amount that have gone missing there would be no easy way for him to transport them without people noticing. Haunted Woods is the perfect place to get lost in. The woods themselves are constantly changing and there are enough places in the darkness that it would be easy for him to set up a new location." Jack listed.

"To head there will bring your death, the risks are too great." Fyora said shaking her head.

"It's best that I go there because as was said, the Haunted Woods is even more dangerous for your kind." Jack continued and Fyora sighed.

"I cannot in good faith allow you to go there so soon without any veritable proof." Fyora said and Jack smiled.

"Trust me, I wasn't going to go there first I have to make a stop and speak to an old… friend?" He paused on that word before chuckling. "No that's not the right word, Acquaintance? No still not the word I'm looking for. Ah yes that's the perfect word. My former boss while I was here." He said and Illusen frowned.

"You can't mean him?" She spoke and Jack nodded his head.

"Correct."

"He's a monster obsessed with Power, he started a war just to get power!" Illusen protested.

"Power that was rightfully his and stolen from him." Jack protested and Illusen flinched, it was a sore point to her that she hadn't seen it sooner. When Meridell had been attacked with the way King Skarl was acting during and before the confrontation. "Besides, he and I get along… sort of… I hope he's either forgiven or forgotten about my random disappearing act I did kind of offer to help him when he struck out at Kass."

"So you head to Darigan Citadel then?" Fyora questioned and Jack nodded.

"It is the best place for me to start." Jack said simply as Fyora slowly nodded her head.

"Has anyone else heard anything about Sloth's activities?" She questioned looking at the Faeries as they began to inform her about activities in their sections.

Jack was only half listening still as he looked at the pieces of paper that were in front of him. Notes about exactly what they were talking about as he flicked through the pages.

"There are problems arising in Maraqua, the pirates are taking advantage of the fact that the Neopians are distracted by Sloth to go back to their own ways, looking for treasure and looting anything that isn't secured." A light Faerie spoke and Jack nodded his head idly as he read over the bit of information.

"We'll see what we can do to help the people of Maraqua but right now everyone realises that there is little we can do and is taking advantage of it." Fyora spoke in a dejected tone looking at Jack he watched her carefully curious as to where she was going. "Jack, would you be able to investigate? Perhaps if possible put a stop to it?" She questioned and Jack slowly nodded.

"I can take a look but this situation is most definitely out of my depth. I wasn't really paying attention to the last or the first problems Maraqua had but I'll see if I can get them to back off." Jack commented as he glanced around. "But surely that shouldn't take priority if you don't mind me saying, Sloth is abducting pets and you want me to deal with Pirates?" Jack questioned and many stopped to stare at him shocked at his questioning of their Queen.

"What good is defeating Dr. Sloth if Neopia has torn itself apart in the process. We have had this discussion before." Fyora speaks calmly and Jack frowns trying to remember a conversation that he had with her in the past but nothing came to mind. He sighed quietly though he could tell from the slight movements of the Light and Snow Faeries that they had heard him.

"I don't remember having the conversation but I'll take your word for it and investigate the pirates." Jack said with a nod as Fyora looked at the rest.

"If no one has anything else pressing to bring to my attention?" She questioned and no one spoke. "Then you know what needs to be done. Keep searching for the missing Pets and keep the peace." Fyora commanded and the others got up leaving the room relatively quickly leaving Illusen, Fyora, Jhudora and Jack. He glanced between the Earth and Dark Fairy as the Queen stood expecting something to happen.

"It is good to see that you are ok Jack." Illusen spoke first and Jhudora just watched her, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"The healing Fountains are as good as I remember them. Not that i remember them other than in the game... but you know what i mean." Jack said with feeling slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"I can accompany you to Darigan if need be. I need to return to Meridell as soon as possible." She spoke softly and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"We can do, I still have a couple of things I need to think through so it may be quicker for you to head off."

"The tension here is so thick." Jhudora said rolling her eyes at the two. "It's almost like a pair of school children dancing around each other not willing to say whats on their minds." Jhudora teased looking at Illusen who spun round glaring at her, her cheeks tinting pink as she stared at the Dark Faerie.

"It's nothing like that! I was worried for him, he was and is still my friend!" Illusen snapped and Jhudora chuckled.

"Oh Illusen, you're always so easy to wind up." She taunted and Illusen glared harder. "Now my Queen I shall depart and continue the task you have set for me." Jhudora said turning to Fyora and bowing slightly.

"Go and take care, the task ahead of you is not an easy one." Fyora spoke and Jhudora straightened up nodding her head and turning to leave brushing past Jack.

"When you have time, feel free to stop by, we have so much catching up to do." Jhudora said her hand briefly touching his shoulder and Jack tensed.

_"You stand against something you cannot comprehend, something you have no chance of defeating!" Jhudora taunted as Jack struggled to get back to his feet, burns and cuts all across his arms and upper body from her spells._

_"I fight because it is the right thing to do, I won't stand by and let others suffer if I can do something to prevent it." Jack snapped struggling to stand ready for her next attack._

_"Look at you, you can barely stand, how do you expect to defeat me, let alone Sloth?" She continued to taunt moving down to his level. He gripped the Fire and Ice Blade in his right hand tightly waiting for her to make a move._

_"You swore an oath to protect Neopia and through this you will destroy it!" Jack protested and Jhudora laughed._

_"Or perhaps I am saving it? perhaps I am protecting it from something that you cannot comprehend." She replied as she stepped forwards. "The world has many interpretations on what is a problem and what isn't." She said taking another step and Jack smirked shifting ever so slightly._

_"Too bad, you don't get to decide ANYMORE!" Jack shouted swinging with the blade but Jhudora was already gone in a flash of black light. He stumbled forwards the momentum of the swing carrying him forwards stopping near the edge of the cloud that kept him in the air._

_"Never play poker, I saw your attack coming a mile away." Jhudora whispered in his ear, one of her hands gripping his wrist twisting it, his hand releasing the blade, Jack watching helplessly as it fell off the edge towards the ocean below. "And it is a shame that you won't get to see the coming events. I'm sure we could have made great differences you and I," she purred and Jack gasped as he felt a sharp pain pierce through his back before she let go off him. He staggered forwards his foot slipping on the very edge of the cloud his body twisting under its own momentum, seeing Jhudora smirk as the world went black on him._

Jack flinched away from Jhudora who looked mildly surprised and then smiled walking past him and out of the room. He looked back at Illusen and she saw the nervousness in his eyes and he waited for the door to close. "I don't think I'll be taking her up on that offer any time soon." He said his voice barely above a whisper. Fyora looked grim realising what he had remembered almost straight away and Illusen smirked before she stopped and realised what he must have remembered and felt concerned about him. "If you want to wait for me Illusen, I shall be back soon, if you don't I'll make sure to stop by in Meridell." Jack said with a smile as he slowly gripped the door handle opening it and walking out of the room.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Illusen questioned turning to Fyora.

"Time will tell, time will tell."

TBC

Hints at feelings between the two start to show but it won't actually make a difference for awhile since the romance won't be more turning until later. After the Maraqua arc at the earliest. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: To Meridell

Destiny

A neopets fanfiction

Summary: A prophecy is unearthed revealing a chosen warrior will face the tide of darkness and battle Neopia's greatest threat.

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, it belongs to the creators and whoever else holds the rites to it. Mainly neopets (dot) com.

Rating: M for later chapters

Chapter 4: To Meridell

"Something about this situation doesn't make sense." Jack muttered as he doodled on a notepad that Fyora was kind enough to give him, "Sloth returns and kidnaps pets," He mused as he walked through Faerieland, the clouds swirling around his feet. "That I understand, he's always done that, testing them, pushing them to their limits and mutating them for his own research. But it's the way he's making them disappear. How can no one notice that they are gone or taken. Those who live here and those who access the world through the internet, surely someone would have noticed where he was taking them." Jack muttered as he stopped at the gates out of the city, waiting for them to open up to the clouds outside the walls. He tapped the rubber end of the pencil against his chin as he pondered his thoughts glancing to his side where Illusen stood. "What do you think?" He questioned.

"I think he's definitely created more clones, it's the only way that he could get around appearing in so many places in such short time scale. The majority of the abductions have happened either while people who access here from the outside were away or while the people who live here were near the different portals. They appeared grabbed the pets and then vanished through it just as quick, hit and run tactics that left the owners stupefied." She said and Jack nodded writing down a quick note. "So why are you going to speak to Darigan? Surely there is other stuff you could be doing?" She questioned and Jack smirked.

"You'd think that but one memory I do have is shortly after the first Darigan war, I left many tools behind in my rush to get out." Jack said simply.

"Such as?" Illusen questioned wondering if they would be able to pick them up without going to the castle.

"I know what you're thinking and yes I could pick them up elsewhere but the truth of the matter is, I just want them back, they're mine after all." He spoke calmly and Illusen smiled.

"So your necessity for having them is because they belonged to you in the past?" She questioned and Jack shook his head.

"No, that was a joke. The real reason is that a large chunk of money I have at the moment is tied up in the stocks and I don't want to do a detour to get the money to detour to the shops before detouring again to get to Maraqua." Jack said and she nodded her head.

"I still don't like it, Darigan is not to be trusted." Illusen said as they continued walking again the gates fully open showing the rest of Faerieland.

"Well, with any luck I'll be in, say hi to Darigan and out with my gear before he can throw me in a cell for abandoning my position to go help you lot." Jack continued with a nonchalant shrug before he sighed. "You know I think I understand where my pacifism came from now." Jack muttered. "It just seemed to happen when I was back home, I never quite put my finger on what started it but now that the memories are coming back I'm beginning to realise why I went that way." He said and Illusen looked at him with concern.

"We are sorry for bringing you back, Queen Fyora was extremely hesitant to bring you back, it was only because you were attacked that she brought you here, concerned for your health." She said as the two stopped at the portal stepping out of the way of the owner and pets that burst through. Two meerca's and a Faerie Aisha bursting past them and stopping staring in surprise at Illusen and Jack. Illusen smiled and waved as Jack nodded his head to the owner avatar but as the world to him was just a load of loading bars and maps there was no reaction.

"I understand, I am grateful for being brought back and healed. Part of me wishes the memories were either still gone or fully returned. I seem to keep having them appear at the most inopportune time. And I have a feeling that it wont stop any time soon. Two years is along time for memories to be held back." He finished as Illusen gestured to the portal the image shifting to the outskirts of a rural village a large castle in the background. "To Meridell." He said as Illusen stepped into the portal. Jack hesitated a moment a slight unease washing over him before he shook it off stepping through the portal.

"He survived!" Sloth snapped his hand slamming on his workbench as he spun around looking at the holographic image of his informer.

"Apparently so, you didn't think just leaving a bomb to blow up his home would kill him did you?"

"It should have been enough!" Sloth growled as he walked forwards towards the image. "With no memories and no assistance he should have been killed by that." Sloth responded as he folded his arms. "And now he is back with Fyora and her ilk, they'll return his memories regardless of what his previous wishes were." Sloth mused as he thought about the upcoming plans.

"As far as they are aware, you think he's dead. Perhaps you could use that to your advantage and strike early. Take him out of the picture before he can get fully reacquainted with what is going on around him." The figure spoke again, their voice distorted by the communication system on purpose. Sloth didn't take any chances when it came to his spy network. Even the image was fake, jumping between different images each time somebody connected. Sometimes it could be a simple Acara all the way to a hologram of Queen Fyora herself.

No one would be able to tell whom he was talking to.

"No, doing that would show that I have a spy in their ranks. I won't play that card until absolutely necessary." Sloth said trailing off thoughtfully. "I have an idea though. For now you need to keep focused on your task." He said and before the figure could reply he cut off the communication. Walking back to his workbench he activated another communicator. "Commander Garoo, report immediately." He ordered before closing the connection. "So you survived this time Jack, next time you won't be so lucky." He said before continuing to tinker with a small device he was working on.

Illusen stepped out of the portal walking out calmly feeling the soft grass underneath her soft shoed feet. She took a deep breath smiling as she smelt the fresh air of Meridell. Behind her she heard Jack stumble out of the portal falling flat onto the ground. She looked down at Jack lying on his face. "You never were good at travelling through portals." She teased and Jack rolled over onto his back looking up at her.

"I was hoping I'd forget about falling through and actually just walk out." He said smiling slightly as he looked up at her, his eyes trailing slightly across her body before he focused on her face. She frowned at him slightly watching his eyes move before reaching down and offering her hand. Jack laid there for a moment before looking up into the blue sky watching several birds fly over. "I suppose now isn't the time to be lying down on the job." He mused as he took the offered hand pulling himself up.

"Not unless you want to be trampled by people coming through the portal." She teased again and Jack shook his head.

"That… would definitely be a bad thing to happen." Jack agreed and the two continued walking down towards the town. They passed several farmers who waved happily to Illusen who waved gently back in greeting. Many looked at Jack in curiosity a few that he saw had war wounds were frowning slightly at him and Jack wondered if they remembered him. During the first Darigan War, Jack wasn't a big player, he fought his fair share of battles but overall he was a support person. He had injured his fair share of Neopians in the conflict but never innocents, non combatants or people who had surrendered. In fact, he had often gone out of his way to stop any problems that arose in that situation.

Of course he could be over thinking the situation and they could just be frowning because he was walking down the road with a smoking hot Faerie. _'I'm gonna go with option two, I like that one a lot more than I do option one.'_ He mused smiling slightly as he looked at Illusen. "So, are you going to come with me to the Citadel?" He queried the smile turning into a slight smirk. "I mean, if you're so worried about me then that would be for the best, no?"

"What?" She said surprised at his sudden question. "You couldn't pay me enough Neopoints to go there." She responded. "The very essence of Darigan is tainted, I think the only ones that would go there willingly are the Dark Faeries." She explained and Jack frowned.

"I didn't realise it had become that bad." He spoke and Illusen looked at him.

"Darigan is a place of evil." She spoke and Jack shook his head.

"For the last time its not!" Jack snapped as they both stopped there walk staring at each other. Around him several Kacheek farmers stopped looking at the two having heard the conversation and glared at Jack. Glancing around he saw the looks on their faces and laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck before realising his action and stopping. "Gah, stupid habit caused by watching too much anime." He muttered blowing a breath up his fringe flicking up slightly. "Ok, so maybe it's slightly evil. But they aren't bad." Jack responded and still felt the eyes of the farmers watching him. "Darigan fought for the item that was stolen from him by King Skarl, yes he could have gone about it a different way, but would they have been as effective?" Jack questioned and Illusen frowned. The Darigan War was a very sensitive time for here, both times in fact. The first, with Lord Darigan himself was not as serious, her home survived but she saw many friends and Neopets injured but the second war, with Lord Kass had been truly devastating for her, she had lost her home, it had been burnt to the ground and all she could do was watch unable to fight the hordes that had attacked. That was the time when she had become strong friends with Jack, he had been there at her weakest moment to date and helped her recover. "We're never going to fully agree on this so lets just get going," Jack said turning away and walking down the path. Illusen stood for a moment watching him before following after him. "I'll take every precaution that I can take." He said looking up at the slowly setting sun. I definitely won't be going up there now. Darigan was never a safe place after dark. Pets, people and others take advantage of the shadows." Jack continued as they stopped in front of Illusen's home.

"You're not going this evening?" Illusen asked and Jack shook his head. "Then what are your plans? You aren't going to sneak off to the Haunted Woods are you?" She questioned and Jack looked slightly sheepish.

"The thought had crossed my mind. My home is there after all." He said and Illusen practically growled.

"And you have no concern for your own safety? Your own logic tells you that Sloth will have forces there!" She snapped and Jack looked even more sheepish not looking her in the eyes. "What possessed you to lie to us when all we've been trying to do is help you?" Illusen snapped and Jack looked guilty and turned his head away.

"I wanted to find my companions." He muttered and Illusen froze in her rant. She stepped forwards hands on his shoulders.

"We will save them, them and all other pets that have gone missing." Illusen spoke comfortingly. "But rushing off like this wont save anyone and will get you killed!" She said her voice practically pleading with him. "If what Sloth has learnt is true then you are a prophesised one, if you die then the world goes with it." She said although there was still a hint of disbelief in her voice at the concept of the prophecy. "Is that really what you want?" She asked looking him in the eye.

Jack hesitated, wanting nothing more to ignore the prophecy and head to the Haunted Woods but she was right. "No, I couldn't have that on my conscience." Jack spoke, his voice barely audible, Illusen's hearing catching it with ease though. "Fine, I'll go with the original plan, Darigan at first light and then to Maraqua. Looks like I'll need a place to stay." He said looking at Illusen staring into those green eyes.

Illusen let go of him turning back to her home and opening the door a slight glow of magic as she dispelled the wards protecting it and she looked back over her shoulder at Jack. "I have a spare room you can stay in." She said and Jack nodded his head following after her. He stopped in the doorway a shiver running down his spine. He spun around quickly and looked around his eyes trailing over the various hiding places.

"Jack, you're being paranoid. There's no one there." He muttered quietly as he walked into the house and closed the door.

TBC

Woo next chapter written up. I couldn't decide on where to end this originally so I ended it here, it felt like a good place to end.


	6. Chapter 5: To the Floating Citadel

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, it belongs to the creators and whoever else holds the rites to it. Mainly .

Pairing: OC/Illusen

Rating: M for later chapters

Chapter 5: To the Floating Castle

Jack awoke early the next morning the sound of a rooster crowing in the distant area enough to wake him. He groaned in frustration seeing the signs of first light as he gripped the pillow pulling it over his head blocking out the early morning sunrays. "Double Glazing. Illusen needs to invest in it!" Jack muttered into the bed before he pulled the pillow off of his head and sat up. "Right, cant fall asleep again now." He grouched, for two reasons, whenever Jack woke up he was always awake until late that following evening, he just couldn't sleep while there was even a hint of sunlight, it just kept him awake, it also doesn't help that his brain never shut up about things that were going on in his life and so kept him thinking. The other reason for not going to sleep was because today he'd be heading to Darigan Citadel. Keeping his word which originally he had not intention of keeping. _'It's interesting, I don't think I've ever felt as guilty as I did then. I'm curious as to how she's affected me this badly, could it be? Pah, yeah right, I don't have a thing for her." _He thought shaking his head to clear the thoughts away standing up and walking to his bag. Opening it he smiled as he looked at the set of neutral colour clothes, at his practically begging before they left Queen Fyora's Castle, she had sent for some more neutral and darker coloured clothes. Not that he wasn't grateful for the clothes that she had already supplied but he really wasn't a big fan of pale purple. Pulling out a clean shirt, pants and trousers he quickly changed pulling on the new black trousers and stretching slightly as he heard a knock on the door. "I'm awake." He called automatically his mind registering back to Earth when he was younger and woken up in the morning before school.

The door clicked open and Jack froze half way to lifting his shirt up as he turned around to see Illusen opening the door. She froze, seeing him half dressed and Jack froze as well as the two looked at each other, Illusen was the first to react, blushing slightly as Jack snapped out of his surprise and quickly pulled the T-shirt on, instinctively turning his back to her.

She gasped, the scars on his back from Jhudora's daggers there in front of her, still clearly visible, barely having faded. Jack sighed pulling the T-shirt down over them and turning back to face her. "They haven't faded in the slightest." She whispered and Jack nodded his head, hearing her clearly over the almost silence of the rest of the room.

"Magic affects everything in its own unique way, enchanted daggers are no different, you know that." He said and Illusen nodded sullenly. Her comment was more out of seeing them fully for the first time, not out of any shock because she knew they had been there. "But it matters little, the pain vanished a long time ago." He said and Illusen frowned at his casual dismissal. "So, you're back to the normal routine of giving out quests and I'm off to visit the creepy Citadel." He said with a snigger. "Want to trade jobs?" He asked and she couldn't help but snort in amusement.

"You dug your grave…" She spoke and then froze as he flinched. "That was definitely the wrong thing to say in this situation." She said and Jack shook his head.

"No it's fine, I just have to get used to picking my words and masking my actions again." He said his calm voice hiding his nerves. He had died doing this before, what's to say this time it wouldn't be permanent.

"Anyway, you should have something to eat before you head off. The least I can do." She said with a smile and Jack nodded as she led him out of the room towards the kitchen area.

'_Her house was built with either no carpet or fake grass.'_ Jack mused as he walked through the living room looking at the wooden furniture with green cushions on for comfort. _'Has to be actual grass, I just can't see Illusen or any Earth Faerie for that matter separating themselves from Nature and it's power,'_ He continued to think as he took a seat at the kitchen table. _'So much difference to what I had before. Surrounded by everything made from natural materials, nothing synthetic… well except the cutlery but that's beside the point. Humanity has truly lost touch with nature but then again we don't have the same connection that Illusen has.'_ He couldn't help but smile at that comment as she looked at him, tilting her head curiously at him. He waved off her curious look as she went about preparing a simple breakfast for the two while he found himself tapping on the table slightly with his fingers while he was thinking.

"So Darigan Citadel, what do you plan to do?" She questioned and Jack for a moment wanted to shrug before realising he already had the basics.

"No matter what I try, I'm going to have to go in under the assumption of peace. Lord Darigan hopefully won't stop me, but if he does I guess my only option will be to fight. I'm rusty and most likely heavily outclassed but I think I can hold off long enough to get out."

"So what are you going there to get? I thought the majority of your weapons and items were taken by Sloth when he captured you on the station?" Illusen questioned and Jack looked thoughtful.

"These are what you hoped to stop me with?" Sloth questioned mockingly as Jack struggled against the mutated Grundo's that held him, the now heavily muscled alien Neopets strong enough to hold him in place though it did take two of them. Sloth held onto the Fire and Ice Blade that he had brought with him to the Station and carelessly threw it into the airlock along with the rest of their gear. He turned to one of the Grundo guards, the one that had snagged a cable around his Ghost Uni, SP. The Uni protested struggling against it before crying out as a jolt went through the rope shocking him.

"_SP!" He cried out, his urge to fight renewed as they dragged the shocked pegasus away. "I will kill you for this!" Jack growled glaring at Sloth who just laughed. _

"_You have no weapons, no companions and no hope. How do you plan to stop me?" He mocked before gesturing with his hand and Jack was dragged back by the two guards._

"_This isn't over you hear me, THIS ISN'T OVER!" He shouted as he was dragged out of sight round a corner by the guards._

"Jack… Jack!?" Illusen called shaking his shoulder slightly. "Are you ok, you lost focus there and you're gripping the table so tightly." She said and Jack's head snapped down looking at the table where his fingers were turning white from the pressure of gripping the table. He let go, flexing his fingers weakly before shivering slightly, shaking his head to force that memory back with the other unpleasant ones.

"Sorry, your words set off another trip down memory lane." He said slowly as he started to eat the food that she had placed in front of him.

"I'm guessing it was when Sloth captured you/" She questioned and Jack nodded his head.

"I was sloppy and overconfident." He spoke calmly placing the cutlery down for a second. "It won't happen again." He said with an air of finality.

"Your original actions yesterday say otherwise." Illusen pointed out and Jack had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Lord, what fools these mortals be." Jack said and Illusen raised an eyebrow. "Midsummer Nights Dream, Shakespeare." He said and she looked even more confused. "A play written by William Shakespeare on Earth. I thought the quote was fitting to describe my actions." Jack explained and Illusen realising what he was saying nodded his head.

"You seem to have an answer to everything." She stated and Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I've had the experience of two worlds, the conflicts and education of this world and the education of Earth. I'm bound to pick something up along the way, at least I hope I am." He said with a smile as he continued eating breakfast. Illusen watched him for several moments more before starting on her own quickly cooling food. The rest of the small breakfast past in silence only the sound of cutlery against plate was heard as the two ate.

"You never did answer though, what do you plan to retrieve from there?" She questioned as she placed her cutlery down after finishing her breakfast.

"A few items, more than likely gone or taken by someone else. It's a long shot, it has been quite a while since I was there." He mused idly as he tapped his chin with a finger falling into a stray thought that crossed his mind. "Of course, I could strike it extremely lucky, Darigan could be totally cordial to me… agree to join our fight to take out Sloth." He paused glancing at Illusen seeing her raised eyebrow and bursting out in laughter…

'_Yeah that's never gonna happen. Darigan may not be Evil with a capital EVIL, but he isn't a beacon for the light either.' _Jack mused as he calmed down a stray thought crossing through his mind. _'But there is always a chance. Who knows what may happen?' _He continued then snapped out of his thoughts as Illusen waved a hand in front of his face. He blushed slightly in embarassment at losing focus before smiling at her. "Sorry, I was a million miles away following a stray thought." Jack said as he stood up and took her plate. "I'll wash up, after all you've been such a gracious host, I should do something to return the kindness." He said cheerfully as he went about cleaning up. Illusen sat there watching a smile on her lips. She had originally planned to just magically clean them in an instant but here Jack was, helping out of his own personal belief to do something to return her favour. After he finished he turned, looking at her and crossed his arms as he smiled. "Well. Time for me to head to Darigan, you have fun handing quests out to the masses." He said and Illusen stood up.

"Be careful now, don't take any unnecessary risks. Remember, the scales of Darigans Morality are precariously balanced." She said softly knowing it was a touchy subject for Jack. "He may have been doing what he believed was right but his actions were still wrong. Besides, with Kass's rebellion afterwards, the loyalty of his troops are still in question." She explained as Jack nodded his head in understanding.

"Trust me, I plan to count the fingers on my hand after every handshake and greeting." Jack joked and Illusen frowned slightly.

"How can you joke about something so serious?" She questioned and Jack shrugged.

"It's my defence mechanism, that or sarcasm." He explained, "and I don't think someone as kind as you should have to listen to me being sarcastic… well no more than usual." He joked with a laugh and Illusen blinked slightly in surprise before feeling a slight blush start to form. "And on that note, Away I go." Jack spoke and turned around leaving a surprised Illusen standing there watching him walk away.

"He's either going to get himself killed or going to do something drastically unpredictable… I just hope it's the latter." She said turning around and walking back into her house.

Jack continued walking along oblivious to this whistling to the tune of Over the Hills and Far away, as the farmlands and open fields partially made him think of the TV series Sharpe. As he walked he saw Neopian Farmers heading too and from the many fields that surrounded Merridell, from what he remembered of the war the lands had become almost destroyed by the combat that engulfed the land, but they had recovered nicely. Several of them stopped in surprise at seeing him. After all, the only humans that appeared, appeared as Avatars not in the flesh and blood that Jack now stood. He nodded at them in greeting as he passed and after a moments pause they did the same before walking off. It was unusual to find living humans in Neopia now, the gateways having been sealed by himself and the Faeries during the conflict.

Jack looked up ahead seeing the magically made stairs up to the floating Citadel of Darigan, it sent a slight shiver of excitement down his spine at the thought of returning to there once more hoping that Lord Darigan didn't hold it against him that he had dropped out of his forces near the end of the second conflict when Kass had overthrown him and attacked Merridell.

"You abandon your allies in their time of need? Do you have no honor?" Darigan snapped and Jack frowned at the accusation.

"I have honor and I have loyalty, you are my Commander but this is something bigger than this conflict." Jack replied and Darigan frowned.

"_Dr Sloth." He said, knowing instantly what it was about, There was only one thing that could be considered bigger than the conflict between Darigan and Merridell, and now the three way fued between Darigan, Merridell and the Usurper Kass. "He has shown himself then?" Darigan questioned and Jack nodded._

"_I have to strike now while there is a lead, I can't risk losing this opportunity." Jack said quickly and quietly. "You know how important timing is in a conflict." Jack said and Darigan nodded. "My oath of loyalty to your cause still stands, in your time of need I will be there to help, but you have it under control for now." Jack continued and Darigan nodded with a frown._

"_Fine, I release you from my service until such a time that I have need of you again." Darigan spoke and Jack nodded his head. "Do what needs to be done," He continued and Jack smiled._

"_As I always do." Jack finished with a grin. "As I always do."_

Jack shook his head smiling slightly as his hand rested on the side railing of the stairway. "Like I said Lord Darigan, I always do what needs to be done." He said his voice barely above a whisper as he started to walk up the stairs. "As I always do."

TBC

Right, apparently I uploaded the incomplete version of this chapter before so here I go uploading the full completed version of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6: In service of Lord Darigan

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, it belongs to the creators and whoever else holds the rites to it. Mainly .

Pairing: OC/Illusen

Rating: M for later chapters

Chapter 6: In service of Lord Darigan

"He survived?" Sloth snapped glaring at the holographic image that stood in front of him.

"It appears you weren't as successful as you originally thought." The voice spoke, distorted to protect their identity, but the condescending tone carried through clear as day.

"Watch your tone when you speak to me." Sloth snapped and the figure folded their arms. "He has been bought back then has he?" Sloth questioned though more as a statement than any real question.

"Of course, the Faeries jumped at the opportunity to bring him back." The figure explained folding their arms. "It is amusing at how much hope and attention one weak mortal can draw, they obviously believe he is important." The figure continued and Sloth frowned. "As do you it seems." The figure continued.

"What are their plans?" Sloth questioned.

"They plan to do what the Faeries always do, adopt a wait and see approach. Oh they'll keep looking for your base and the missing pets but you know they are always a reactive kind." The voice continued mocking the Faeries their own bitterness slowly shining through.

"The patience of the immortal. Time is not something they have concerned themselves with for so long that they've lost a connection with it." Sloth mused aloud as he made a note of something on the computer in front of him. "And his plans?"

"The same as he always does, rearm, seek and try to destroy you." The figure said in amusement

"I am curious, why did you never mention that his memory was gone?" Sloth queried changing the topic and the figure shrugged.

"You had been 'defeated' and it seemed pointless with him gone, I could not anticipate that you would go and try to blow him up now." The figure continued, "but if that is what you're truly concerned with, him not remembering your talents…" the figure said that in a mocking tone and Sloth glared. "don't worry, the spell that held back his memories has been removed, slowly and surely he regains his memory." The figure continued, laughing softly. "He loses focus too easily now, every little thing that triggers a memory distracts him, forcing him to witness it. His mind is fractured." The figure continued. "Fractured and incomplete, so certain that what he sees is real and happened before…" The figure trailed off bringing a finger to their lips as they thought. "Now that does give me an idea." The figure said in excitement and Sloth tilted his head ever so slightly in curiosity.

"You have a plan?"

"Oh it just feels too easy, he's so sure that what he sees is his actual memories, how easy would it be to convince him that they are fake?" The figure continued.

"I am sure he would see right through your attempts." Sloth responded with a dismissal and the figure laughed.

"Who said I would turn up with my natural appearance? Appearances can be faked just as much as any memory."

"Fine then, do what you will, it matters little in the long run. He will not prevent my plans and he will die. Where is he at the moment?" Sloth questioned and the figure again took on a thoughtful posture.

"At about this time, if he didn't get distracted, he'd most likely be somewhere near Darigan's Citadel, he claimed to have supplies there that he could make use of." The figure explained and Sloth nodded.

"Good, if he is there, then it shall be easier than I anticipated." Sloth stated and the figure tilted their head to the side slightly to show their curiosity.

"You have an agent there?" The figure asked and Sloth nodded.

"One that many a Neopian fear, it was not easy to acquire their assistance, but it was worth it in the end. They keep an eye on my targets and remove those that are necessary to be removed."

"And who would this agent be?"

"The Shadow Usul." Sloth said and the figure practically gaped at him.

"You recruited the Shadow Usul? I thought that creature was only out for revenge." The figure questioned and Sloth nodded.

"It is, the only thing it want's is vengeance for constantly being hounded, I have just offered a way to assist its attempts." Sloth admitted. "I have no doubt in my mind that the Usul will try to betray me at some point, but it will not be before the damage is done." Sloth said with a predatorial grin. "If he dies in Darigan Citadel then Fyora will be distracted by the conflict that will be caused between the Faeries and Darigan, regardless of his innocence."

"You are putting a lot of faith in the success of the Usul, and even if by some miracle the creature does kill the teen… how do you know that the Faeries will attack?" The figure continued and Sloth smiled.

"I am not blind to the people outside this location. I know that Illusen has… feelings." He paused the word almost like a foreign concept to him, "for the teen, do you really think she would stand by and let his death go unpunished?"

"Well then, lets hope that this plan works, because if not, you can guarantee that this will push Darigan to act, you know how little he likes people acting out in his territory." The figure said and vanished with a flicker the blue light from the hologram vanishing as the communication was cut.

"Darigan like the rest of you are insignificant in the grand scheme of it all." He said as he looked back at his notes. "All will soon understand just what I plan to do." Sloth commented before standing up and walking towards the door out of his office. There were plans to set in motion.

NDNDNDNDNDNDNDND

Jack shivered pulling his arms close to himself rubbing his arms with his hands as he walked through Darigan. "This is the downside to being a floating city, high above ground level." Jack muttered as he walked along the outer streets of the city that surrounded the Citadel. "SO DAMN WINDY!" Jack shouted in frustration getting several annoyed looks from the nearby citizens. He didn't care. He was cold, he was annoyed at the current situation he was in, albeit was one of his design, but it was annoying nonetheless, "The closer I get the more I wonder if returning was the right choice." Jack muttered as he saw the drawbridge into the main Citadel, "Hi honey, I'm home." Jack muttered more to himself than anyone else and stopped as the guards stood blocking his path.

"State your business at the Citadel human!" The first guard snapped and Jack smiled snapping to attention and bringing one arm across his chest in a salute.

"Darigan Soldier rank 5, Jack returning to collect supplies and to speak to the Lord Darigan if he is available." Jack said before standing at ease. The two guards looked between each other before standing at ease as well one of them nodding to the other and the other gesturing with his head for Jack to follow him. Jack shrugged his shoulders slightly and followed after him.

"It feels weird to be back here." Jack said to the guard but the Grarrl acted as if it didn't hear him, the giant red T-Rex type Neopet continued on and Jack rolled his eyes. "Sociable as ever I see, the last time I was here was shortly before Kass started that Rebellion." Jack mused aloud and he saw the guard flinch. "You too huh… were you part of Kass's troop out of curiosity?" Jack questioned and the guard turned and glared at him. "Oh good, I'll take that as a no. that is good." Jack stated lamely, not really wanting to get into a fight with a heavily armed guard. and the guard turned his head back round continuing to walk along the corridor the torches that flickered on the purple stone walls seeming to react to their presence, the flames kicking up for moments as they walked by before dimming down to a relatively dull glow.

He paused, feeling a tingling at the back of his neck, as if someone was following behind him, he turned, spinning sharply but only found himself looking into the blackness of the corridor. He frowned letting out a small breath and turned back as the guard went round the corner. Jack stopped as he reached the corner, his ears twitching as he heard the sound of bare feet on stone. Jack turned again as he felt the torches flare up, spinning round in time to see what appeared to be a living shadow jump up, black balls of energy flying towards him. Jack dropped backwards hitting the floor awkwardly as he looked at the shape taking the form of an Usul as the Guard, hearing the commotion turned around moving quickly back to the turn. The Usul snapped out, its body extending in the dim light slamming into the Guards face, his head snapping back in surprise and knocking him into the wall. Jack scampered back to his feet looking down the corridor behind him, the next turn far along the stone passageway.

The Shadow Usul didn't even give him time to consider his next plan twisting in the flickering light its body stretching out and latching onto his arm pulling him into the light, tendrils wrapping around his throat choking him painfully. Jack winced, coughing in pain as he tried to fight the Usul off bringing his arm down onto the tendril breaking it off, the tendril around his neck crumbling like dust before dissipating. Glancing around he tried quickly to come up with a plan, something that he was being reminded of from the real world.

'_Anime, there was a bad guy just like this… what was it?'_ Jack questioned as he dodged another sharper tendril of shadow that shot out at him, the edge catching his cheek and slicing the skin, a thin trail of blood quickly escaping the cut. "tch, you're quick," Jack muttered bringing a hand up and wiping the blood away. "You work for Sloth then do you?" He continued but the Usul didn't say anything. "Shame, I knew you weren't the nicest of Neopians but I always considered you pretty awesome." Jack spoke honestly narrowly avoiding another set of tendrils wincing in pain as he felt his elbow catch the wall, "not much room to move in here is there." He said as the tendrils shot forwards again, the Usul barely making a noise in the dimly lit room. He moved to jump and didn't shift, glancing down he saw the reason why.

He had been so distracted by the sharper tendrils aiming to kill him he hadn't noticed the smaller ones on the floor that were now wrapped around his feet. "Huh… to die so soon, I dunno, I expected to get more done."

He closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

TBC

Cliff hanger alert!

Ok I know that you know he's going to survive but meh, felt like a good place to end it.


	8. Chapter 7: In service of Lord Darigan p2

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, it belongs to the creators and whoever else holds the rites to it. Mainly .

Pairing: OC/Illusen

Rating: M for later chapters

Chapter 7: In service of Lord Darigan Part 2

"Shame, I knew you weren't the nicest of Neopians but I always considered you pretty awesome." Jack spoke honestly narrowly avoiding another set of tendrils wincing in pain as he felt his elbow catch the wall, "not much room to move in here is there." He said as the tendrils shot forwards again, the Usul barely making a noise in the dimly lit room. He moved to jump and didn't shift, glancing down he saw the reason why.

_He had been so distracted by the sharper tendrils aiming to kill him he hadn't noticed the smaller ones on the floor that were now wrapped around his feet. "Huh… to die so soon, I dunno, I expected to get more done."_

_He closed his eyes waiting for the impact._

'_Wait! I'm not going to die here!'_ Split second determination snapped Jack back to reality, the shadows were coming towards him and he glanced to the side of the corridor looking at the enchanted torches, his brain working quickly to remember how they functioned, They extinguished as people passed them, a security feature more than anything, the darkness was there to disorient people as they went along, made it harder to mentally picture distances, remember their way around. It was a good defense.

But one thing about those torches that Jack remembered now was that they always lit up while being held by a person. Jack saw the torch that had been forcefully extinguished by the Shadow Usul and his hand snatched out grabbing it as the shadows neared his throat, his fingers touched it, the shadows scratching his throat as the torch illuminated the area bathing it in a glow of the flame that exploded to life.

The shadows being used by the Usul disintegrated as the flames burnt away, the ones wrapped around his feet started to fade away as well as Jack pulled the torch free from it's resting place and held it towards the Shadow Usul. "Sorry, I've got too much I need to do to die right now." Jack smirked as he stepped forwards pushing the Usul back with the force of the light. While not capable of being destroyed by something like this, it was definitely something that would cause the Usul pain, it's ears pointing back as it let out a pained hiss stepping back, it's red eyes glaring at Jack through the flicker of the flame. "Yeah you don't like this do you." Jack said feeling a bit more confidence, but something at the back of his mind was niggling at him, something that he was trying to remember from the thing that he had seen with the bad guy from that anime. _'Think Jack, what anime was it… science similar to magic in a way… alchemy… Full Metal Alchemist! Now think of the badguy, one of the sins… Can't remember the name…' _As he travelled along this train of thought he felt his movements get sluggish again, glancing down he couldn't see the connection from the shadows in front of him and with a frown he glanced behind him.

There, trailing from behind, the Usul had used the shadows around the room to strike, ensnaring his feet from behind.

The Usul smirked, one of certainty of victory as Jack twisted his body to turn the torch back towards the shadows striking from behind. As he moved the torch away from the front more shadows shot out, these ones blunt striking him with a concussive force that knocked him off his feet, the torch clattering from his hand and exstinguishing the moment it hit the floor. _'Tch, guess I spoke too soon.'_ Jack thought in anguish as he felt the shadows moving, around him, there was enough light from the distant torches that the Shadow Usul was still lethally effective. The shadows wrapped around his arms, spiralling up, forcing him back to his feet as more wrapped around his legs and upper body applying increasing pressure as they lifted him off of the ground. It continued to apply pressure before slamming him into the wall, his body twitching under the relentless grip preventing him from moving any more as he gasped out in pain the breath knocked out of him, unable to take another breath as the Usul applied more pressure to his chest.

He groaned in pain as he was slammed into the corridor wall again his vision becoming unfocused, spots appearing as he felt the shadows seemingly sharpen, slicing skin underneath his shirt, hissing in pain he continued to try and struggle to break free as he saw the shadows wrapping around his neck applying more pressure. He focused on the Usul who watched him with an indifference that chilled Jack more than anything else. To know that the creature would kill him and not feel anything at all unnerved him more than Sloth did at times.

The shadows around his neck tighten, closing his airway as he gasped for breath only able to take small sharp ones that didn't help in this situation as more of his vision started to fade. He could hear a dull pounding in his ears as his heart beat increased… _'No, that's wing beats!' _Jack realised and a bright light engulfed the area the shadows breaking away, dropping Jack to the ground, he gasped, taking in a deep breath as he hit, coughing and spluttering and the sudden ability to breathe again. He looked up and couldn't help but smile as he saw who it was that had come to help him.

There, in his black robe, Lord Darigan stood, a blade in one hand, magic glowing around his other. "You do not belong here." Darigan stated calmly, staring at the Usul. The creature in question hissed at Darigan in pure anger, possibly at being denied it's prey but either way, it was annoyed. "Leave now, I will not tell you again." Darigan spoke and the Usul looked like it wanted to strike out at Darigan, to try and see if it could best the leader of this faction but it knew it would fail. It stepped back and seemingly melted into the shadows. Darigan stood for a moment, watching the darkness to make sure the Usul had gone before he turned, the torches in the corridor lighting up. "Two years it has been since we have last met in person and upon your return you bring trouble. What brings you back to Castle Darigan, Jack?" Lord Darigan asked as Jack started to pick himself up.

NEOPETSDESTINYNEOPETSDESTINY

Jack and Darigan had moved back up into the private study of Darigan to discuss why he had come here, in hopes of seeking some sort of assurance that he wouldn't side with Sloth and possibly return some of his gear that Jack had left here all that time ago. But something else was bugging Jack, the lack of reaction from Darigan concerning the Shadow Usul

"My Lord," He started, remembering his oath that he had made to Darigan when he had signed up, he respected the man, he really did… some of the actions had been questionable but still, he fought for what he believed in, not many people did that. "Are you really going to let Sloth get away with this?" Jack asked as Darigan closed the door to the study to guarantee privacy.

"Correct, it is not my war to fight." Darigan responded with a casual dissmissal that shocked Jack.

"Not your war?" Jack repeated incredulously, "it's everyone's war! Do you really think Sloth is going to let anyone have any say when he takes over?" Jack snapped gesturing around at the section of the study that alos acted as Darigan's war room. "And what do you think would have happened if the Shadow Usul had killed me?" Jack added and Darigan looked thoughtful before shrugging it off.

"You seek to imply that the Faeries would demand retribution, but you would be wrong." Darigan spoke calmly with a mild hand gesture for Jack to wait while he explained. "Your death would be mourned by them, they do see you as a friend and ally but of them Illusen would be the only one to push for it, more out of animosity from the previous two wards than your death. The others are too focused on Sloth and the larger picture to really care. Again, you would be mourned but do not think for an instant that you are that important." Darigan continued and Jack frowned rationalising the point in his head.

"Jhudora would push for war as well." Jack commented and Darigan raised an eyebrow at this announcement.

"It is well known that she tried to kill you, why would she want to strike at me?" Darigan questioned taking a seat at the end of a table that held a large map of Meridell. Jack walked round to the other side and studied it holding off on answering the question as he saw the markers on the border of the two Sovereign States.

"Jhudora would push for it because it would weaken both our forces."

"Both our forces?" Darigan repeated questioningly already knowing in his gut where the next comment was leading.

"She's a traitor and allied to Sloth!" Jack said and Darigan frowned, this point had been argued before by Jack, but there had never been any proof… Official or unofficial.

"Your paranoia was well known and time does not seem to have done anything for it." Darigan spoke calmly and Jack flinched, the blow striking too close to home.

_"How do you plan to convince anyone of my Betrayal?" The silky soft voice of Illusen whispered in his ear, the soft breath brushing against his ear as he turned to face her, looking into her leaf green eyes. Strands of green and brown hair dangling infront of her face as she leant in closer. Her fingerless gloved hand brushed against his cheek leaning in her green lipsticked lips pressing against his slowly, lingering for a few seconds before she pulled back. "Will you join me?"_

"SOLDIER!"Darigan snapped and Jack, looking a lot paler than he had been moments before.

"Apologies My Lord!" Jack snapped out channeling his old habits from when he worked with Darigan before. "A memory, they cause me to lose focuse when they kick in." Jack spoke sounding disbelieving as he spoke.

"Do you know why I disappeared after Sloth's last confrontation?" Jack questioned and Darigan nodded, his spies had found that out, a rumour of his death had arisen but with him around it was obvious they were wrong. After that he had vanished without a trace other than the appearance of the Avatar Construct that so many Neopians used to enter the world and his had no clue as to what had gone on, almost like… "There we go, I see the recognition in your eyes, you think you know that I was mind wiped, it was at my request that it happened, two years I was gone with no memories of what had happened for the two years before hand other than slight blurry memories with little to no detail in them. Now the block is gone and the memories are slow to come back, I'm still piecing it all together and it's not coming quickly and when they do kick in, it's all I can see until it ends or someone breaks me out of it." Jack explained his thoughts still locked on the memory that had just been revealed to him.

Darigan nodded his head slowly, studying Jack for several moments before speaking. "The Citadel will not help you, nor will we act against you or the Faeries." Darigan said calmly. "I concluded early on with the return of Sloth some Neopians would think that I would act against the Faeries so I took the precaution of drawing up this." Darigan said withdrawing a scroll from a shelf next to the desk. "An non aggression pact between my forces and the Faeries including Illusen." Darigan spoke making sure to add Illusen as he knew Jack had a soft spot for her. Even back during the Battle for Meridell, Jack had refused to strike at the Glade that Illusen lived in, even going so far as to order troops around it, much to Darigan's annoyance. He frowned slightly though as he saw Jack flinch when Illusen's name had been mentioned. Had something come up recently that had caused the two trouble? He didn't say anything though, for all he knew the memory that Jack had just relived had been when Kass had attempted to Kill Illusen. Kass had regretted that idea immensely.

Jack reached over and took the scroll nodding his head. "Even if this is the least you could do, I thank you for this. It will allow us to fully focus on Sloth now as for the other reason I'm here, the items I left here." Jack started and Darigan instantly cut him off.

"Gone."

"Gone?" Jack repeated questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"The equipment was used in the war." Darigan responded. "The Battlecards, the potions, the weapons. All gone." Darigan explained.

"Tch, I figured that would be the case but it was worth a shot." Jack said, forcefully pushing thoughts out of his head. The memory having shaken him up heavily. "I'll make sure the Faeries get the message, I'm sure they'll be happy with the end result." Jack said snapping to attention.

"Dismissed Soldier." Darigan said and Jack nodded his head, turning and heading back out the door. Darigan watched for a moment as the door to the war room closed and then glanced over towards the darkened shadows in the corner of the room. "It's done?" He questioned.

"Of course," a distorted voice spoke in amusement as if asking that question had just been plain insulting. "You will get your troops for the coming conflict. "The voice continued, Darigan frowining slightly as they spoke.

"I do not like betraying my soldiers as I have just done." Darigan spoke an edge of warning to his voice.

"How can you claim he is one of your troops when he betrayed your loyalty? Leaving your force when Kass was at his strongest." The voice reminded with calm indifference, "But does it matter? One soldier for an army?"

"The pay off is acceptable otherwise I would never have accepted your offer, just remember this though: I won't break the terms of the non-aggression pact, nor will any forces that bare my mark." Darigan said with a finality that would brook no opposition.

"And that is all we ask." The voice said, the amusement in their voice never leaving as the shadows slowly started to melt away the figure disappearing completely.

NEOPETSDESTINYNEOPETSDESTINY

Jack unaware of this conversation had made it out of the keep and was slowly making it back to the staircase, "ugh, I wish they had made an escalator…" Jack cursed as he begun the long walk back down the stairs, in the silence of mid afternoon Jack found his mind wandering back to the memory that had revealed itself. "Is it true? Was she?" Jack questioned pausing on the stp the words trailing on his lips as he tilted his head back looking up at the crystal clear sky, "it's a one off memory, is there truth?" He asked again scratching at the back of his neck. "All the other memories we were working together." He shook his head again. "No, one memory means nothing! I won't take it at face value." Jack commented confidently as he continued walking, "one step at a time, heh, now I have to go to the Haunted Woods next." Jack spoke with more than a little amusement at the situation. To do anything to help them, he needed items, he wasn't going to ask them for anything, both because he knew their resources were stretched thin and add to that he couldn't afford the majority of items he would want to buy. His pride wouldn't let him ask fo a discount, so that left him with one option available to him. His shop on the edge of the Haunted Woods, he knew there were items in stock that he had yet to price up and as such were still sitting in backstock, the items were nothing special, but still they were better than nothing.

He sighed deeply as he stepped back onto Solid ground, "why did I sign up with a faction that live in a floating citadel when I'm freaking afraid of heights!" Jack shouted and then trailed off as another memory started to shift into focus.

_"The edge of the city, you should watch your step, the clouds are unstable." He felt the warmth of the fire Faerie's breath against his ear, her body pressed against his back._

Jack gripped his head in pain, struggling to stay standing as it came into focus, this was a first, the rest had just come and zoned him out for a few moment.

_"I have nothing to fear, my friends will catch me if I fall." Jack responded leaning back into the Faerie who hugged him gently._

_"Not unless we're the ones to push you off." The Faerie responded stepping back and Jack felt himself freeze up at feeling the hands rest on his shoulders._

The pain subsided, Jack gripped the ground tightly, having fallen to his knees, struggling to control his breathing, he could hear the tearing of the grass as his hands clenched and unclenched, "another focusing on the same thing as before…" Jack muttered trailing off, gritting his teteh as beads of sweat ran down his forehead, dripping off onto the floor. He pulled himself back into a proper kneeling position still panting as he tried to catch his breath. "What does it all mean, that one just feels wrong though… they're not like that!" Jack protested shaking his head slowly as the world spun around him slightly as it slowly came back into focus, he pushed off the ground, pulling himself back to his feet wobbling slightly, his hand rubbing his forehead above his left eye where the pain seemed to be focused. "It was a joke, it had to have been a joke, I'm just seeing it out of context." Jack muttered, it didn't seem right, too many things just didn't fit. "I need my memories back, all of them." He muttered as he started walking again his eyes locking on the castle in the distance. Meridell Castle. It sat in the distance, home to King Skarl, the grouchy, underhanded, thieving Skeith, looking at the castle reminded him why he joined up with Darigan. Around the castle grounds, lived the destitute serfs of Meridell and they lived in little better than mud huts, while Skarl even had double or nothing games with his fortune. It sickened him immensely that he'd be happy to game away his fortune rather than help his own people.

That had been why he had sided with Darigan.

Travelling down the road that ran next to the Castle, he could see the Glade coming into view, the small wooden house that Illusen lived in a feeling a of dread at the back of his mind, the words from the memory playing again in the back of his head.

"How do you plan to convince anyone of my betrayal."

He remembered Jhudora saying these words, shortly after he had been brought back to life, he had spoken to her alone, about a weak before she had stabbed him, he had asked her about her magic after remembering something that she had mentioned during their first meeting.

_"Darkness, what is darkness? Is it evil? No… not at all, it is what we make of it, people see it as evil because it is the opposite of light, you've read the book the Queen gave you, Decievers operation from the shadows, that is what it calls myself and my sister," Jhudora looked only slightly offended and more bemused by the concept. "Such a naïve outllok, our magic allows us to ensnare the sense, manipulate perceptions and beguile the mind."_

He snapped back to reality, finding himself standing infront of the door to Illusen's home. He sighed ever so slightly as he lifted his arm, he clenched his hand itching to knock on the door but somehting held him back. He released the clenched hand and brought his hand to his lips the haunting touch of that memory staying strong.

"Will you join me?"

TBC

Well this was all written during the last week when I had no PC, retyping it up wasn't fun,

Still hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 8: Back to the Glade

Destiny

Disclaimer: I do not own Neopets, it belongs to the creators and whoever else holds the rites to it. Mainly .

Pairing: OC/Illusen

Rating: M for later chapters

Chapter 8: Back to the Glade

"_Will you join me?"_

With the words still playing in his mind, he steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment!" Illusen's voice practically sand and Jack felt his pulse quicken, he could hear her humming as she turned the door handle and the door started to open.

'_what do I say? Do I ask about the memory? Do I ask her where her loyalties lie?" _The questions ran through his head a mile a minute as he saw the fingerless gloved hand gripping the door as it was pulled open. _'Do I trust her? One memory… is that worth throwing everything away?'_

"You're here for a quest?" Illusen asked as she opened the door not noticing it was Jack straight away. "Sorry for the abruptness but…" She trailed off as she focused on him. "Jack!" She said excitedly, her sharp smile putting him at ease. "I didn't expect you back so soon." She said stepping back in to the house, letting Jack enter after her. "How did it go?" She question as Jack unzipped the fleece he had grabbed back in the Citadel, the cool winds necessitating the use of it up there but down here, it was gteting quite warm, hanging it on the coat rack that stood by the door.

Illusen gasped in surprise seeing the thick purple and black bruise that had formed around his neck, she had missed it initially with it being covered by the collar of the fleece, now shown to her, Jack turned around looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes, he sighed slightly. "It's not as bad as it looks." Jack said softly trying to put her at ease as he gingerly rubbed the bruise. "Though I'm pretty sure Sloth knows I'm back in the game." He said as Illusen lead him towards a seating area that had an open roof area, sunlight shining down onto a flower garden.

"Take your shirt off." She said slowly as he stopped. Jack's head snapped round in surprise at the words, causing him to wince slightly. "I need to take a look at your injury." She said calmly although Jack could see a hint of amusement in her eyes, most likely at his reaction.

"It's really not as bad as it looks." Jack repeated and Illusen folded her arms and gave him a stern look.

"Who here is the Earth Faerie who is trained, infact gifted with healing magic?" Illusen asked with a raised eyebrow, her arms folded and a stern look as she stared at Jack the two having a silent battle of wills before he reluctantly lifted an arm and pointed at Illusen. "That's what I thought… Now I say it again, shirt off and sit down on the stool." She said with a bit more force and Jack nodded his head, he gripped the bottom of the long sleeved T-shirt and pulled it up, a slight hiss of pain escaped his lips causing Illusen to frown as she started to see the effects of the attack, they were superficial, light scratches across his chest, a large fist shaped bruise on his stomach and a spiraling bruise on each of his arms. "If you dismiss this, I'd hate to see what you consider serious." She said and Jack grinned sheepishly. "What happened to you?" She asked as he turned back to the stool and sat down, a look of shock crossing her features as she saw the myriad of bruises on his back, her eyes flicked to the two scars on his back before she turned away, no matter how many times she saw that, it still stole all her attention. A crime that would go unpunished, no matter what was said.

"I ran into Sloth's newest pet." Jack responded, wincing as he sat down, Illusen studying the bruises as she stepped over.

"New pet?" Illusen asked as she started channeling her spell into the bruises on his lower back. Jack sighed as he felt the pain slowly starting to fade away from that location almost immediately. Now his mind was focused on the tranquility and calmness of the area that he was in the adrenaline and mental blocking of pain started to fade away making him realise just how much it hurt. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath, twitching slightly as Illusen ran her hand across a sensitive spot. Illusen smiled slightly behind him although he couldn't see it as she ran her hand over it again seeing the same reaction again.

"Ok, yes, you've found a sensitive spot, just shows I'm not a complete bastard." Jack interrupted and Illusen giggled slightly before Jack turned serious. "Sloth seems to have the assistance of the Shadow Usul." Jack spoke and then winced as Illusen, surprised by that comment applied to much pressure to the bruise she was working on causing Jack pain. But Jack had expected some reaction, The Usul was well known to be a freelancer, not caring about anyone so he knew she was going to be doubtful.

"The Shadow Usul?" Illusen repeated in shock, "I know Sloth has the resources available to him but how would he convince the Shadow Usul?" She asked as she moved to a different bruise, the purple bruises that she had tended to before, fading out of sight, her magic undoing the worst of the damage though it would remain tender for the next day or so.

"I don't know what he could have offered." Jack responded honestly. "But…" He was cut off at hearing a loud knock coming from the front door.

Illusen muttered under her breath and stood back up. "I must have forgotten to put the sign on the door. Back in a second." She said then stopped. "I haven't though about anything for dinner, did you get anything when you were up at the Citadel?" Illusen asked and Jack shook his head. "Well then, time to take advantage of the Quests." She said grinning mischeviously before disappearing out the area.

Jack took a moment to just stretch his limbs while she was gone, groaning as he felt several pops and clicks. "I'm getting too old for this." He said jokingly as he felt Illusens presence behind him.

"Too old? You're seventeen, if you're too old then what does that make me?" Illusen said, her voice showing signs of amusement, though her eyes and tone carried a warning that clearly told Jack to choose his next words carefully.

"I plead the fifth!" Jack responded instantly, glad he spent his time back in the real world watching crime programs on TV.

"The Fifth?" Illusen asked in complete confusion.

"Oh right, you're not from Earth." Jack responded the palm of his hand slapping against his forehead. "The Fifth amendmant according to American law… America being a country of Earth is there to protect me from Self Incrimination, normally through a refusal to answer the question." Jack explained it in the most basic ways, knowing that he may have just horribly butchered the actual meaning but it worked to try and cover his arse.

"That's all well and good, but you're neither in, nor are you an American." Illusen responded her eyes sparkling in delight at catching him off guard as he cursed under his breath. "So, your answer?"

"Ok then… I enact my right to silence!" Jack said and mock acted sealing a zip over his lips.

"Is that so?" Illusen said her green lipsticked lips twisting in a playful, predatory grin as she leant forwards, Jack gulped in fear as she moved in closer. "I have ways to make you talk." She said and the words echoed in Jack's mind.

"And still you remain silent." Commander Garoo spoke lat Jack as he was restrained to the metal chair, cuffs connected to chains holding his arms and legs back in a waythat didn't give much freedom to move under the assault. "Now I ask again, how do you disable the barrier around Faerieland?" The commander asked and Jack remained silent. The commander snapped out, backhanding Jack, the teens head snapping to the side. "It doesn't matter how long this takes, we are a very patient organisation and we have ways of making you talk!"

Jack pulled back in fear, falling off the stool onto the ground he pulled away until he felt his back press against the wall, breathing quickly as he panicked and looked around for unseen foes. Illusen moved over to him quickly, her wings allowing her to glide over to him, she reached down to him, to try and give some comfort and support but he flinched away. "Jack," she whispered trying to get his attention. "Jack!" She said again a bit louder and more forceful again after not seeing a reaction. "You're ok, you're safe now!" She said and pulled him into a hug, he tried to pull away but she held on tightly to him, her brown and green hair brushing against his cheek as she held onto him, the soft smell of flowers slowly bringing him back into focus, back to the present time and place as his breathing calmed down his heart beat slowing down from race car speeds to a slightly calmer pace, "I'm here for you, just like you were here for me." She whispered still holding onto him.

"Why do you stand by me?" Jack asked looking back at Illusen who stood leaning against the wall watching him as he took apart the ray gun he had snatched from a Mutant Grundo Soldier. He was now just trying to find out how it worked, more out of idle curiosity than actual intent to use said weapon. "I've pushed them all away, they shun me, distrust me, they're horrified by me even though they know I do what needs to be done." Jack continued and looked at Illusen. "Not that I don't appreciate I hasten to add but why do you stay?"

"_Because you were there for me, when they destroyed my home, my investigation into Jhudora, you were there for me." She explained with a tired smile, "it would be selfish and hypocritical to not be there for you either." She explained with another small smile._

"Because you're my friend and you were there for me." Illusen responded as she slowly let go of Jack, pulling away from him. "You saw Garoo didn't you?" Illusen asked softly knowing what memory she had triggered. When Jack had been captured by Sloth, they had tortured him to find out how to get access to Faerieland, for five days they had tortured him until a small group of Neopians had broken him out. Illusen had been the one healing him. Her magic had bee the reason there was no physical trace of the torture, thankfully Garoo didn't use enchanted items, disliking them and preferring to use more mundane means.

He nodded his head slowly, calming down and looking at Illusen. "I'm a mess aren't I?" Jack questioned softly and Illusen shook her head.

"No, you're someone that has lived through a horrible experience and now has to relive it again, not knowing when more of it will resurface, that would traumatise anyone." Illusen comforted as Jack pulled himself back to his feet.

"So where were we before with the conversation?" Jack asked shelving the current topic, wanting to get to a different topic as quickly as possible as Illusen watched him dubiously.

"Are you sure you want to continue this now?" She asked as Jack picked up the stool that he had knocked over. He looked at her, determination in his eyes as he nodded. "Ok then, we were talking about the Shadow Usul." Illusen reminded and Jack nodded his head.

"Right, right." Jack said in agreement. "Sloth has to have recruited the Usul, I don't know what he offered the creature but he had to have done something." Jack stated and Illusen nodded but still looked dubious.

"I could see him trying to recruit the Usul but two questions for you." Illusen said as she knelt infront of him as he sat down, lifting his left arm and begun to heal the spiral bruise. "How would he know where you were? Secondly how can you be so sure Sloth sent the Usul?" Illusen asked and Jack frowned thoughtfully as he worked to choose the right words for the answers.

"Second question first, why else would the Usul be in the middle of Darigan Keep when his… or hers, I'm still not sure which so I'm going just refer to him/her/it as Usul… anyway back on point, the Shadow Usul is generally only seen in Neopia Central, it's too far out of its normal hunting ground to be a coincidence." Jack summarised as he rolled his shoulder slightly as she finished healing it, flexing his fingers as well to get the lingering tingling feeling he had out the way as Illusen started healing his right arm, lifting it up to get better access as Jack continued to think over the first question. He knew what he wanted to say and he knew Illusen wasn't going to like what he had to say. "I think there's only one way he'd know where I was going considering I only mentioned that I was specifically going to Darigan in two places. Here," he paused glancing at Illusen who was watching him just as closely, already knowing where the next part was going to go. "Here and at the Council Meeting."

"You're accusing a Faerie of being a traitor?" She asked letting go of Jack's arm." It's a touchy subject without proof… you know what will happen with an accusation like that." Illusen said seriously as she stared him in the eyes, a few strands of green hair falling in front of her face, a slight glisten of sweat on her face from the focus of the healing.

"It's not something I do lightly, you know that I know the penalty… hell I had it thrown in my face a couple of times if the memories are correct." Jack quickly said a flash of memory playing in front of his eyes and disappearing almost as fast as it appeared. "But the connection is there, It's mentioned in the Council meeting and I'm attacked and almost killed." Jack explained an Illusen nodded her head, albeit with some reluctance.

"You're right, there is a link." Illusen confirmed. "And there is definitely one person that 'fits the bill' as its said." Illusen said and Jack saw the train of thought to the end station, it was one they had both shared a hundred times in the past.

"Jhudora!" They both said and Illusen moved her hands up to his neck. He flinched slightly and Illusen moved her hands away a pained look on her face at his reaction, but it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared her only rationalisation pointing out that he was still a bit shook up from the Garoo memory. "I'm not going to hurt you Jack, you can trust me, you know that." She said softly and Jack smiled, nodding slightly. His breath hitching as she moved her hands back, the tips glowing green as she continued the healing process. "Stay quiet for a moment while I take care of this." She spoke gently but forcefully as she continued her work. "With the Usul working for Sloth that does raise more concerns, who else could be working with him? If Neopians find out he's recruiting outside his usual circles then it's going to cause anarchy, unrest, paranoia, they wont know where to turn, doubly so if we speak out about a traitor on the council. There would be riots." Illusen spoke, worry in her eyes. "We should keep this quiet for now." She said and was surprised when Jack nodded his head in agreement. "Huh I thought you would have disapproved of that suggestion." She said, moving her hand away from his neck allowing him to speak.

Jack waited a moment until the glow faded then started to speak. "A few years go I probably would have been doing everything I could to do so but I learnt to choose my battles instead of trying to fight them all. I got smarter." Jack explained and Illusen smiled brightly at that.

"Now we just have to deal with those cuts on your chest." She said a slight nervousness in her voice that Jack missed. He looked down at her as her hands moved onto the cuts.

"So…" Jack started slowly, nervously watching her, a shiver running through his body as she pressed her hand against the cut, "so now I have to go to Maraqua… to deal with pirates." He said slowly, distracted by the sight of the cuts stitching themselves back together and the sensitive touch of her fingers on his skin.

"My Queen spoke the truth, we cannot ignore the problems that arise while Sloth has us focused on him." Illusen explained "from the rumours that have cropped up, the pirates are after some treasure, a new section of ruins was recently excavated, they've been harassing the explorers, nothing serious so far but they're getting bolder all because we can't do anything about them at the moment." Illusen explained, running her hand over Jack's chest tracing where the cut had been to make sure it had healed properly, "We cannot stand by and let the Neopians suffer." Illusen said anguish heavy in her voice.

"I'll see what I can do, I don't know what that is, but I'll do what I can." Jack promised her, finding his will to betray their trust to go straight to the Haunted Woods diminishing. Illusen poured her heart into everything she did and now he could see how much the suffering affected her.

"It's your next stop isn't it? She said to Jack, already knowing it was but wanting to see how he would answer as she finished healing the last cut.

"I'll stopover there, see what I can find, a day or two at most, then continue on to the Haunted Woods." Jack confirmed, leaving out the possible detour, not knowing whether or not he was going to take that detour himself now. He felt guilty about deceiving her but it needed to be done, she'd never let him out of her sight if she thought that he was going to be heading to the Haunted Woods.

"How did the meeting go with Lord Darigan?" Illusen asked switching the subject back to the original topic. Illusen smiled at her handywork before pushing herself back to her feet holding a hand out to Jack to help him up. He grinned, taking the offered hand as he stood up the two inches apart, still holding onto his hand as her other rested on his chest, they froze looking at each other, bathed in the glow from the light of the open roof, green eyes locked with blue, the two inched closer towards each other

knock, knock, knock.

The two jumped back, startled by the noise, they both looked away from each other, heavy blushes on their faces. "That'll be the person on the quest." Illusen said weakly moving away from him and out the room. Jack stood there looking around the room, looking at the flowers, looking up through the skylight, anything to try and distract him and also to stop himself from shouting at the Neopian on the quest. Glancing back at the flowers he smiled as he recognised some species that were similar to ones on Earth, he was no botanist but some plants you just knew.

He smelt Illusen return before he heard her, the scent of the food wafting to his nose as he grabbed theT-shirt that he had taken off. Pulling it back on, dusting it off to get a small chunk of dirt off the shirt, "I smell Pizza!" Jack called out with a laugh as Illusen walked into the room with two pizza boxes. "Your quest was to pick up two pizzas from Pizzaroo?" What rank of challenge was that?" Jack asked, the quests that Illusen gave generally increased in difficulty with the odd curveball thrown in, Jack hadn't got overly far, rank 25 was his highest only because the last item she wanted had been something of value on the marketplace. Something the general populace knew was needed for that quest as well as other things… he couldn't remember what it was but he was pretty confident that it was medicine which people always shot the price through the roof simply because they knew it would be needed. He could afford to buy it but he refused in the end, it was way outside the price range that he was willing to spend on the quests.

"It was a level seven quest." She said, smiling at Jack remembering what his rank seven quest was.

"Well that sucks…" Jack pouted and Illusen giggled a hand coming up to her lips as she laughed. "They spend a couple hundred neopoints, I had to get a codestone and not the cheap one, I had to get the one that cost like eight thousand!" Jack said indignantly. "Seriously how is that fair?" Jack questioned and Illusen just shrugged her shoulders.

"The curse of Bad Timing." Illusen taunted as she led him back towards the kitchen area.

"The fun part is, now with the amount I made through games and my own shop that's barely like a drop of water in the ocean now…" Jack commented with a slight sigh as the two sat down.

He'd wait for this evening, then head out tomorrow. He'd sleep on his current plans and think about it when he's not so exhausted.

TBC


End file.
